Fuzzy and the Witch
by Witch-Uk
Summary: What do you get when you add a witch and an elf? Chapter 11: The arrival of Talia and Joesph KurtWanda, a bit of Romy, Kitor and PietroAmara
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay I haven't watched any of season 4 yet, as it's not out in England. But I'm gonna say Magneto's seems dead anyway. 

The beginning.

Pietro stood in front of Wanda's room.

"Come on Wanda!" He shouted. "It'll be fun."

"You need to make new friends anyway." Pietro said reassuring her.

"No!" Wanda screamed.

"Please we haven't done anything together in ages." Pietro begged. This got Wanda's attention.

She opened the door to see Pietro on his knees. "Please." He begged.

"Okay, but if Dad was still alive we'd be dead."

It had been 4 years since magneto had died. So currently the twins were 21 years old. 

Still living at the Brotherhood house was hard. Especially as they all had to have jobs to pay the rent.

Wanda was at college, but the lads didn't enjoy education so they stuck to their jobs.

The Brotherhood had somewhat become closer to the X-men. Lance had split up with Kitty but there were no hard feelings. She was now dating Piotr. 

Pietro had been with Amara now for 8 months. So they all got along.

The X-men were having a party to celebrate the opening of the Xavier School. The students had found it somewhat to hard to cope with the humans at school. There were a lot of fights that slowly became too dangerous for the kids to go to Bayville High. So the Professor extended the mansion and they began lessons on Monday.

The twins had changed a lot after the death of Magneto. They were free; they had been upset for a while and even left Bayville for a year. When they returned every one was shocked to see them happy and getting along.

Wanda had had a complete change in looks. Her hair had changed to a deep red color and was grown to shoulder length. Pietro was more muscular and wasn't as arrogant.

Scott and Jean had got married whilst at college. Jean finished her degree in Genetic medicines. So she was now Dr Jean Summer.

Kurt hadn't changed much; he spilt up with Amanda two years ago. He had just finished his training to be a teacher at the school, and was starting Monday.

Rogue had also changed, she had an off and on relationship with Remy, she was though cause she could touch him. Currently she was still at college.

------------- ------------ -------------- -------------- ------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------

Remy and Kurt walked through the college waiting for Rogue when Kurt literally bumped into Wanda, making her drop all her books.

"Vanda" Kurt said smiling. "Sorry." Kurt helped her pick her books up.

"How are you?" Kurt asked being polite.

"Fine." Wanda said not been able to take her eyes from Kurt.

Remy noticed the two of them staring at each other.

"Have you seen Rogue chere?" He asked.

Wanda looked up to him. "No sorry."

Remy walked away shaking his head at the two.

Wanda looked back at Kurt. "Are you going to the party tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Wanda said simply. "You?"

"Ja." Kurt said nodding. "You look beautiful today."

Wanda blushed a little. "Thanks, I better go you know lessons and all."

"Okay vell I'll see you later then." Kurt said smiling.

"Okay later." Wanda said smiling then turned away walking down the corridor.

"You look beautiful toady?" Kurt repeated hitting himself. "She's never gonna like you."

He watched her walk away. "Why does she have to be so beautiful?" He asked himself.

Wanda didn't look back she knew he was staring at her.

"I should have stayed talked to him longer." Wanda said to herself. "Who am I kidding why would he fancy me?"

------------- -------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- ------------- --------- ------------

Wanda walked down the stairs too see the boys all waiting for her.

She wore a red vest, black mini skirt and black thigh high boots.

"What took you so long?" Pietro whined.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "I don't really speak to many of the X-men."

"Yeah but you'll make friends." Pietro said dragging her out the door to the car.

----------- ----------------- ------------- ------------ ---------------- ------------- --------------- ---------- ------------

All the lads were happy at the party just dancing and eating. In Freddy and Toad's case.

Wanda walked outside with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"It'll be fun he said, you'll make friends." Wanda said top herself. "Who am I kidding? I might as well go home."

'Kurt's not even here.' Wanda thought to herself.

"Talking to your self iz the first sign of madness." A voice said behind Wanda.

Wanda spun around to see Nightcrawler standing in front of her.

"Well that's okay then, I'm already insane." Wanda said smiling, "Who wouldn't be after living with the Brotherhood?"

Kurt laughed. "Who vould of thought Vanda Maximoff a comedian."

"I have a lot of talents." Wanda sat down on a bench in the garden.

"Why aren't you in there then?" Wanda asked.

"Too crowded." Kurt said "And you?"

"Not my scene" Wanda answered.

"Oh well alcohol always helps with loneliness." Wanda said taking another gulp.

"You don't have to be lonely." Kurt said sitting down next to her. He put his hand on her thigh.

They looked up at each other. Staring into each other's eyes. They leaned forward and kissed passionately. Kurt took Wanda's glass out of her hand with his tail, and put it on the grass. When they finally broke from the kiss they stared at each other.

"Where did that come from?" Wanda asked.

"I got fed up of vatching." Kurt said to her brushing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Maybe we could go somewhere more private?" Wanda asked. Kurt nodded in agreement and ported them to his bedroom.

------------ --------------- -------------- ----------------- ------------- ----------- -------------- -------- ----------------

Amara opened the back door. "Wanda?" she called. "I thought she was outside."

She walked back inside to find Pietro and dance.

Rogue and Remy danced to the music slowly. "You know that Kurt has a crush?" Remy said to Rogue.

"What? He didn't tell me?" Rogue said looking up.

"He hasn't told anyone." Remy said kissing her neck. "We bumped into a certain Witch and they couldn't take their eyes off each other."

"No way?" Rogue said in shock "Wanda, that's kind of weird."

"Why?" Remy said looking up. "She's a nice enough girl."

"Yeah I know but I would never of matched those two together." Rogue said kissing Remy.

--------------- ----------------- -------------- ----------------- ---------------- --------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda woke up cuddling Kurt. She smiled, she had been dreaming about this moment for so long.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked noticing her looking at him.

"No, everything's perfect." Wanda said resting her head back on his chest.

------------ ---------------- --------------- -------------- --------------- ------------- ------------- ----------- -----------

The next morning Wanda had to go back to the Brotherhood house with the rest of the boys. She was surprised they hadn't asked where she had slept last night.

"So did you have fun last night?" Pietro asked as Wanda walked into the living room and sat down.

"Yes." Wanda said smiling. 'Who would of thought sex with Kurt would make her feel like this.'

"Did something happen last night?" Pietro asked looking at Wanda smiling.

"Nothing you need to know about." Wanda said smirking at him.

Pietro looked at her suspiciously. "Whatever, I have to get ready we're going to the theater tonight."

"You wanna come?" Pietro asked her. "Even Freddy and Toad are coming."

Wanda thought about it. "No that's okay, is Lance going?"

"No he's working." Pietro said standing in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened last night."

"No." Wanda said bluntly.

Pietro ran upstairs to get ready and Wanda grabbed the phone.

She dialed the institute's number.

"Xavier School for mutants, no that's wrong." It was Remy. "Hold on Xavier School Institute, oh I give up, who is it?"

"Hey Remy, is Kurt there it's Wanda." She said down the phone.

Remy smiled and called Kurt.

Kurt picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey" Wanda said smiling. "What you doing tonight?"

"I zhink Amara's making me go to the Theater." Kurt answered.

"Cancel, I have the house free tonight." Wanda said grinning.

"Now Miss Maximoff vhat are you suggesting?" Kurt said smiling.

"Well if you come over tonight you'll find out won't you." Wanda said twisting the wire.

"Okay what should I vear." Kurt asked teasing.

"It doesn't really matter you won't be wearing it for long." Wanda answered.

"Oh really and what makes you zhink I'm that kind of person?"

"Well after last night, I would think you were that kind of person." Wanda said then noticed Pietro coming downstairs.

"Okay I'll be over after they leave." Kurt said to her.

----------- ----------------- -------------- ---------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- -----------

Amara and Pietro walked hand in hand into the Theater.

"What's the matter speedy?" Amara asked looking at her boyfriends face.

"Something happened last. Where did Wanda sleep?" He asked.

"I dunno she probably got drunk and past out in a guest room." Amara said shrugging.

"I didn't notice."

"Well, you were kind of busy with me don't you think?" She asked rising eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, we left the party early." Pietro said grinning then putting his arm around her shoulder.

Amara just laughed.

---------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ ---------------- -------------- ------------ --------------

Kurt arrived as soon as the boys left.

He knocked on the door. Wanda popped her head out of a window above the front door. "It's open, go in and sit down."

Kurt walked in and waited for Wanda to come down stairs.

She entered the living room wearing a red silk dress.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And here's me in jeans."

Wanda walked over to where Kurt sat. She out both her legs over him as she sat on his lap.

Kurt smiled and they kissed passionately.

Wanda broke away from the kiss. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Kurt grinned and put his hand on her thigh moving his hand up her leg.

Wanda groaned and kissed his neck.

------------------ ------------------ ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------- --------------

Pietro woke up with Amara's naked body lying next to him.

He looked at her and thought how beautiful she was.

Amara woke up and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Did you see Wanda last night?" He asked.

"No I was too busy with you." She said trailing her hands down his body.

------------- --------------- ---------------- -------------- --------------- ------------- ----------- ---------- ------------

Kurt watched Wanda sleeping. "I love you." He whispered kissing her neck.

Wanda moved a bit waking up. She turned around looking at Kurt.

"Morning." Kurt smiled.

"Morning" Wanda said back "What time is it?"

"7:30 am." Kurt answered smiling down at her.

Wanda groaned. "Too early."

"Half the days gone by." Kurt teased. Wanda groaned again.

-------------- ---------------- ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- -------------- --------------


	2. The engagment

Engagement.

Rogue turned on the shower. She loved the feel of the water.

She was enjoying it when there was a tap on the shower door. She looked up not surprised to see Remy.

She pulled the door open. "What do ya want?" She asked.

"Can Remy join you chere?" Remy asked charmingly.

"Fahne." She said dragging him in.

"Chere?" Remy called hugging onto Rogue's naked body.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"I love you." Remy said smiling. "You know that don't you?"

"Yeah ah know, Ah love you too." Rogue answered resting her head on his chest.

"Well I just need to show you something." Remy said pulling her out of the shower.

They both put their bathrobes on. "Close your eyes." He said leading back into their bedroom.

Remy got down on one knee. "Okay you can open your eyes." He said to her.

Rogue looked around, it was beautiful. The whole room was lit with Candles and there was rose petals on the bed.

She then looked down at Remy.

"Chere" Remy then corrected himself. "Rogue, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met and I love you with all my heart, I want to prove to you that I will always be here for you, anytime anywhere."

Remy paused and pulled out a box. "I don't want to just be your boyfriend I want to be the father of your children your soul mate for eternity."

Rouge stared at the box as Remy opened it.

"Will you Marie Darkholme marry me?"

"Remy" Rogue began tears filling her eyes. "Yes."

Remy jumped up kissing her. He pulled the ring out and placed it on her finger.

"I love you," she said hugging him.

------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- ------------------

Kurt walked into the kitchen where Logan sat with the newspaper.

"Guten Morgan." Kurt said cheerfully.

Logan sniffed a bit. "You had sex?"

Kurt looked at him nervously.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone who it is." Logan said then smirked. "Who would of thought?"

Kurt and Wanda had been dating for a month now, he'd normally been able to get past Logan's senses.

Rogue ran into the kitchen looking for Kurt.

"Kurt" Rogue said looking at him. "Ah've been looking for ya."

Kurt looked at Rogue surprised. "Port us to the garden."

Kurt ported them to the garden where it was peaceful.

"Notice anything different?" Rogue asked

"I'm not answering that, last time someone asked me that I got smacked." Kurt said rubbing his neck.

Rogue shoved her hand in front of his face.

"Wow, that's some ring." Kurt said looking at it then looked up to Rogue.

"Ah'm engaged." She said smiling. Kurt hugged her.

"That's great, really." Kurt said smiling.

"Ah know you're the first person to know." She said looking at her ring.

"It is Remy right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course it is." Rogue said playfully hitting him. "Ah'm gonna find Kitty."

Rogue ran off to find Kitty.

Kitty was in her bedroom.

Rogue knocked on her door.

"Kitty" Rogue called

Kitty looked at Piotr they were currently busy with things. Kitty got off Piotr grabbing her bathrobe running to the door.

"What?" she asked opening the door. Rogue shoved her hand in front of her face.

"Guess what?" Rogue said smiling.

"OMIGOD" Kitty said looking at the ring then hugging her.

Kitty opened the door fully still hugging her. Piotr had no idea what she was doing but he was still naked. So he transformed into his metal form.

Rogue looked over at Piotr. "Oh sorry Peter."

"Were you two?" Rogue asked implying what they were doing.

"Um yeah" Kitty said pulling her into their room. 

"Peter you got to look at this." Kitty said pulling Rogue's hand into his face.

"Isn't it beautiful." She said.

"Yes it is." Piotr answered.

Rogue looked at Piotr whose bottom half of his body was covered with the bed cover.

"Do you usually do this?" Rogue asked pointing at Piotr.

"Sometimes" Kitty said still holding Rogue's hand. "His whole body's covered in metal and I mean all of it."

"That's jus a bit too much information there Kitty." Rogue said standing up.

"Ah'll leave you too it." She said walking slowly out of the room.


	3. Moving In

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I know made loads of mistakes, but I'm grateful for you pointing them out.

So on with the story. Hope you enjoy.

Pietro and Amara walked past Wanda's room.

They heard laughing. Then groaning.

"What was that?" Amara asked listening a bit.

Pietro knocked on the door. "Wanda you ok?"

"Yeah fine." Wanda answered laughing from Kurt tickling her. 

"Stop it." She said to Kurt, but Pietro thought she was talking to him.

"Stop what?" Pietro asked. Amara shrugged.

"Nothing, go away, I don't interrupt you when you're having sex." Wanda yelled at him followed by. "Oops."

Pietro passed out.

"Wanda, you brother just fainted." Amara shouted to her poking Pietro.

Wanda walked out of the room with her bathrobe on.

"What the hell?" She asked looking down at Pietro's unconscious body.

"You said sex, he passed out." Amara said then stood up. "Who you having sex with?"

"Why?" Wanda said grinning at her friend.

"Come on." Amara urged her.

Wanda smiled. Then whispered. "Kurt."

Amara screamed. "No way!"

That's when Kurt ported out just in his boxers.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked looking at a shocked Amara.

"Me having sex makes Pietro faint." Wanda said playfully kicking her brother's body. "Get up."

Pietro stood up then saw Kurt in his Boxer's passing out again.

Amara and Wanda both rolled their eyes.

"Drama queen!" Wanda said dragging Kurt back into her room.

---------------- -------------------- ------------------ --------------------- -------------- ----------------- ---------------

Pietro and Amara sat on Pietro's bed. Pietro was hyperventilating.

"Calm down." Amara said to him. "She's happy."

"Yeah I suppose you're right, but Nightcrawler?" Pietro asked lying back on his bed.

"Look Kurt's probably the nicest guy I know, he won't hurt her." Amara said hugging her boyfriend.

"Okay." Pietro said kissing on top of her head.

"When's your appointment with the Professor?" Amara asked.

"Two o'clock." Pietro answered.

"Good I can't wait." Amara said. "I am proud of what you're doing Pietro."

"Yeah well may as well put these powers to use right?" Pietro said smiling at her.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------- -------------- ----------------- ----------------- ---------------

Pietro entered the Professor's office sitting down in front of him.

"Good Afternoon." Charles said.

"Shall we get to the point?" Pietro said looking almost business like.

"Okay, when will you be joining us?" Charles asked looking at Pietro.

"Tomorrow day after at the latest." Pietro said to him then sighed. "I haven't told the brotherhood of my arrangements."

"Well we know Wanda will be happy." Charles said grinning.

"You knew?" Pietro asked a bit shocked then mentally hitting himself. "Oh yeah, telepathic."

"So I will announce your arrival tonight." Charles said as Pietro stood up and walked out.

-------------------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------------ --------------- ---------- ------------- -----------

"Your did what?" Wanda said laughing.

"We're joining the X-men." Pietro said to her.

"How have the boys taken it?" Wanda said smiling.

"I haven't told them."

Wanda just burst into laughter.

"Are you okay with it?" Pietro asked being serious.

"Yeah I get more sex with Kurt." Wanda said laughing at Pietro.

Pietro looked slightly pale. "Come on I need you as a bodyguard."

Pietro dragged Wanda downstairs where all the boys sat.

"Okay I need you all to pay attention." Pietro said staring at his feet. "I've done something which is gonna make our lives easier."

Pietro started to babble.

"And?" Lance said looking at his friend.

"We're joining the X-men and you're welcome to join us." Wanda said.

Pietro glared at her.

"What? You were taking too long." Wanda said to him.

All three boys looked at the twins.

"Oh and while we're here. I'm dating Nightcrawler." Wanda said then walked out of the room.

Toad passed out. Lance just shrugged. "Whatever."

"That's it what ever." Pietro said looking at him. "No, you idiot or beating me up?"

"Look the foods better there." Lance said standing up.

-------------- -------------- -------------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ --------------

The Professor had just broken the news.

Scott had fallen off his chair and was standing back up.

"Does that mean Vanda's moving in?" Kurt asked excitedly.

The Professor nodded and Kurt ported away.

"Like what was that all about?" Kitty asked Amara.

"He's in a relationship with Wanda." Amara answered.

Which made Scott fall off his chair again.

-------------- -------------- -------------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ --------------

Kurt jumped up and down on Wanda's bed.

"Calm down!" Wanda shouted at him.

"Aren't you excited?" Kurt asked stopping,

"Of course I am but I have to sleep on that bed for one more night." Wanda said to him.

Kurt sat down next to her.

"It's been fast." Wanda said to him.

"Vhat has?" Kurt asked confused.

"Our relationship, it's been a whirlwind don't you think?" Wanda asked looking at him.

"Ja. But it's gut right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah it's good." Wanda said hugging him.

"So wanna make it faster?" Kurt asked nibbling on her ear.

"How?" Wanda asked snapping her head back.

"Move in vith me." Kurt said to her.

"I am."

"No, live with me in my room." Kurt whispered.

Wanda smiled. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Wanda said kissing him.

--------------- -------------- ------------- ------------------- --------------- ------------- -------------- ------------------

Moving in was pretty easy for most of the brotherhood apart from Wanda.

Kurt pushed the last box into the room.

"I didn't realize you had so much stuff." Kurt said sitting on his cluttered bed.

"Please I'm a woman." Wanda said sitting on his lap, she looked around the room. "The colors gonna have to change."

"Vhat's wrong vith it?" Kurt asked looking around.

"It's not red." Wanda answered

Kurt pushed Wanda back onto the bed and started to tickle her.

"Stop." Wanda screamed then she felt something digging into her back. She pulled the object from underneath her.

It was a picture frame of her parents on there wedding day.

Kurt looked at it. "You look like you mozther."

Wanda nodded. "I wish I could have met her."

Kurt hugged her. "I'm going to like living vith you."

------------ ------------------ ---------------- ------------------ ---------------- ---------------- --------------------


	4. BANG!

Bang!

Kurt woke up noticing Wanda not lying next to him, but heard noises from the bathroom.

He ported in to see Wanda throwing up.

"Vanda?" Kurt said knelling beside her. "Are you okay?"

Wanda groaned a bit then through up again.

"I'll take that as no." Kurt said holding her hair back.

Wanda stopped for a minute and looked up. "Just something I ate."

"Yeah okay, but maybe you should se Hank ja?" Kurt asked passing her a towel.

Wanda nodded and hugged him.

------------- -------------- -------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- -------------- -------------

A few of the X-men stood in the danger room waiting for the simulation to begin.

There was a spiral of stairs and they all had to get to the top in time.

Pietro ran up with a few of the X-men but then rays started to shoot out of the walls.

Freddy ran up tiring himself out. Lance rocked some of the guns making them break.

Kitty phased through them short cutting the. They all nearly reached the top when a giant robot appeared shooting everyone.

Kitty got knocked out by one of the guns. Lance tried to shake it but it has some sort of gravity device stopping it.

Wanda ran up hexing it but all of a sudden she felt faint, it pushed her back. She stood on the edge of the stairs clutching her stomach in pain. Trying not to pass out but it didn't work.

She passed out falling off the tower. Scott notice her fall and shouted to Jean.

Jean flew over the edge and stopped her just before she hit the ground.

"STOP SIMULATION!!" Scott shouted.

Pietro ran down the spiral and knelt down next to Wanda.

"Wanda?" Pietro called but there was no answer.

------------ ------------- ------------ ------------- ----------------- -------- ------------ --------- ------------- -----------

Kurt sat by her bed in the infirmary. Waiting for her to wake up.

Wanda opened her eyes slowly looking around.

"Guten tag" Kurt said cheerfully.

Wanda groaned. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Kurt said holding her hand. "Hank said he vanted to vait till you voke up."

Hank walked in the room with a clipboard. "Ah Wanda you're awake."

"Good I have important news." Hank said looking at his clipboard. "Do you want Kurt to leave?"

"No he can stay." Wanda said looking at Hank.

"Well, yes the reason you fainted was your blood pressure was too high."

"Too high?" Wanda asked confused.

"For your condition." Hank said to her.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been feeling ill in the mornings at all?" Hank asked.

Kurt answered. "Ja. She was sick zhis morning."

"So what exactly is my condition?" Wanda asked Hank confused.

"Wanda you're four weeks pregnant." Hank said to them.

Wanda couldn't speak she was frozen.

"Pregnant as in baby?" Kurt asked nervously.

Hank nodded. "I'll leave you in peace." Hank said leaving the room.

Wanda's eyes filled up with tears. Kurt noticed. "It's okay." He said holding her hand.

"Thiz is gut!" Kurt said smiling.

Wanda gave him a weak smile. Kurt sat on the bed and held her tightly.

"I'm gonna get fat." Wanda said crying into Kurt's chest.

----------- --------------- --------------- -------------- --------------- -------------- ------------ ---------- -----------

Pietro and Amara stood outside the infirmary waiting for Hank to let them in.

"Do you think she's okay?" Pietro asked.

Amara smiled. "She'll be fine."

Hank walked out. "You can go in now."

Amara and Pietro walked in Kurt and Wanda were talking about something but stopped when they walked in. Wanda's eyes were all red and puffy.

"So you gonna die?" Pietro asked hugging his sister.

"No just fat." Wanda said smiling.

Pietro looked at her confused.

"I'm pregnant." Wanda said to him.

Pietro passed out.

"Geez." Amara said slapping him. "His such a wimp. So how far gone are you?"

"4 weeks." Wanda said.

Pietro woke up after Amara slapped him a few times.

"You're having a baby?" He said from the floor.

"Ja." Kurt said helping him up. "You're going to be an uncle."

"Man we're living in a soap opera." Pietro said rubbing the back of his neck.

---------------- --------------- ------------------- ------------------ ----------------- -------------- ------------ ------------

4 weeks later.

The Professor was playing with Cerebro when it came up with a signal.

Name: Eric Lehnsherr

Code Name: Magneto

Powers: control of magnetism.

Age: Unknown

Family: Pietro Maximoff (Son), Wanda Maximoff (Daughter), Magda Lehnsherr (Wife, deceased), Anya (Daughter, deceased).

Present Location: Poland.

"It can't be." Charles said looking at the file.


	5. Jon

A/N: The X-men are: Professor X, Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Amara, Jamie, Bobby, Piotr, Remy, Wanda, Pietro, Lance, Freddy and Toad.

Okay when you read this next chapter you're gonna think it's the whole Joseph thing again, but once the idea came into my head I couldn't get it out.

Magneto returns

The man once known as Magneto lay in the grass of a giant field, not knowing his past crimes or his past life.

"Jon." The woman said knelling down beside him. "How are you feeling?" 

She spoke English with a thick Polish accent.

"Much better." He answered. "Thank you for your hospitality Helga, I must do more in return."

Helga laughed, "You need not worry my friend. You have done enough. I have not known a man to fix a tractor so quickly. My husband was very grateful."

"Well I have special talents." Jon said looking at his hands. 

Helga looked down at him. "There's no need to fear judgment from me and Gerard. Gift's such as yours are truly that."

"You and your husband are the greatest people I know." Jon said standing up.

Helga laughed again walking back to the farmhouse with him.

"I wish I knew more about myself." Jon said turning to Helga.

"Do not worry you will find out soon enough."

-------------------- ------------------ ------------------- ------------------ ------------------ --------------- -----------------

Professor Xavier sat in his office with Pietro waiting impatiently.

"So you gonna tell me this exciting news or what?" Pietro said fidgeting a bit.

"Exciting isn't exactly the word I'd use." Charles began. "I have found a peculiar signal with Cerebro."

Pietro nodded listening.

"I have found your father." Charles said waiting for Pietro's answer.

"But…. but his dead." Pietro said eyes darting around the room.

"So we thought." Charles said taking a deep breath. "You, Logan and Jean can go check it out it may be a glitch."

"Okay." Pietro said "But don't tell Wanda, she has too much on her plate as it is."

The Professor nodded in agreement as he watched Pietro run out.

------------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ----------------- --------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda sat in the back garden with Storm, when they noticed the X-jet flying off.

"Who's in the X-jet?" Wanda asked. Storm just shrugged continuing her work.

Jamie came running up to Wanda. "Hey Wanda" Jamie smiled. "This weird old lady bumped into me at the mall and told me to give you this."

Jamie passed over a letter to Wanda. 

"Thanks." Wanda raised an eyebrow. "I'll just read this upstairs."

Wanda got up and walked into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and opened the letter.

_To my dearest student_

_I have recently found out that a person from your past is going to be visiting soon, don't despair. He is not what he used to be, near death has changed that. He has lost all memories from the past. Do what you wish with this information but think of your child first._

_Yours faithfully_

Agatha 

_P.S I shall be visiting in the near future._

Wanda looked at the letter with complete shock. "He couldn't be. He's dead."

Kurt ported in the room. "Guten tag." Kurt said lying back on the bed. "That has to be the most tiring day I've ever had."

Wanda was completely oblivious of Kurt being in the room. "Vanda." Kurt said waving his hands in front of her.

"Kurt." Wanda said realizing him there. "When did you get here?"

"Just." Kurt said looking at her with the letter in her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got a letter from Agatha." Wanda said still looking at the letter.

"Vhat did it say?" Kurt asked looking at it.

"It says he's back." Wanda answered not taking her eyes off the letter.

"Who?"

"Magneto."

Kurt looked in complete shock. "How does she know that?"

Wanda looked up at this. "Please she is a powerful sorceress."

"Oh." Kurt said. Wanda passed him the letter and he examined it. "Whoa."

"Wanda." Kurt said hugging her. "It'll be okay."

Wanda was still in shock. "Where has he been?"

Kurt didn't answer he couldn't.

------------- -------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------- ------------------ -------------- ---------------

Logan flew the plane whilst Jean and Pietro spoke.

"Do you have a plan?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, we find him we kill him." Pietro answered. 

"I don't think that's much of a plan Pietro." Jean said looking at him.

"I like Speedy's plan." Logan said from the pilot's seat.

"We can't kill him, we'll check him out first then decide from there." Jean said looking at the two men. "And if we don't do it my way I'll drop you out the plane now."

"Okay, Okay." Pietro said holding his hands up in defense.

---------------- ----------------- ------------- ------------- ----------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------------

Jon worked in the field with his newfound friend Gerard. When a giant plane landed in a couple of fields over.

"What was that?" Gerard asked looking over to Jon. "We better check it out."

Jon and Gerard walked over the fields to see a black jet with three people walking over to them.

"Can we help you?" Gerard asked.

"Magneto." Pietro said before tackling him.

"Pietro! No!" Jean screamed then lifted him up off of the older man.

"Who is this Magneto you speak of?" Jon asked standing up.

Jean did a quick scan of his mind. "He doesn't remember."

"What?" Pietro asked still floating in the air.

"Who are you people?" Jon asked.

"Oh great, now we can't kill him, he doesn't even know who I am." Pietro complained being dropped to the floor.

"You didn't answer my question." Jon said to them trying not to look at the silver haired man.

"My name is Jean Grey, we are X-men." Jean said then turned to Gerard. "This man has no knowledge of his past?"

"No." He answered the red head.

"We have that knowledge." Jean answered standing next to him.

"I think we need to talk, please come into my home." Gerard said leading Jean to his house being followed by the three men.

------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------ -------------

They all sat down at the family table in Helga and Gerard's house.

"You know who Jon is then?" Helga said putting a big jug of beer on the table then sitting down.

"Unfortunately yes." Pietro said death glaring his father.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Jon asked confused.

Jean and Logan both looked at each other not sure what to do.

Pietro stood up. "Offend? Wellifyoucalloffendingabdoningmelockingmysisterupbrainwashingherthenfakingdeathleavingmetocleanupyourmess then yeah you offended me."

No one understood a word Pietro just said as he said it at super-speed.

"What?" Jon asked in utter confusion.

"Screw this I don't have to be here." Pietro said then ran off.

"Who was that young man?" Jon asked still confused.

"You don't want to know." Logan answered.

-------------- ---------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------- ---------------

Wanda woke up, suddenly sweating heavily which woke up Kurt.

"Vanda?" Kurt asked sitting up with her.

"Something's wrong." Wanda said getting out of bed.

"Vhat?"

"Pietro, something's wrong with Pietro." Wanda answered putting a pair of trousers on.

"Okay, but he's on a mission." Kurt said getting out of bed.

"I need to find him." Wanda said now pulling a top on.

"Vait I'll come with you." Kurt said quickly getting changed and following Wanda out of the room.

Wanda walked down the stairs and out of the mansion.

"Vhere are ve going?" Kurt asked still following.

"The Brotherhood house." Wanda answered walking out of the gates.

-------------- ---------------- ----------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------- -------------- ----------------

Pietro sat in what used to be his bedroom. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a photo of his parents wedding day.

"Why would you punish us more?" Pietro asked no one in particular.

"Because life would be too easy without challenges." A feminine voice answered.

Pietro looked up to see his pregnant twin standing in the doorway of his old room.

"Wanda?" Pietro looked up. "How did you know?"

Wanda shrugged. "Must be a twin thing."

This made Pietro laughed.

"You should have told me about father." Wanda said sitting down next to him.

"How do you know?" Pietro asked in confusion.

"Agatha gave me the heads up." Wanda answered.

"He doesn't remember anything." Pietro said annoyed.

"So, we can't punish him for being such a worthless father?"

"Something like that."

"And second chances?"

"Wanda, he had that and failed." Pietro looked up at his twin, "I don't believe Kurt would have let you out in the middle of the night."

"He's downstairs." Wanda said smiling then hugging her twin,

Pietro laughed. "Our lives are never gonna be normal."

"Would you want to be?" Wanda replied standing up.

"You better get home, you're in no stated to be playing super sis in your condition." Pietro said standing up.

"You make it sound like a disease." Wanda said walking out of the room with Pietro.

--------------- ---------------- ------------------ ---------------- --------------- ------------ ------------ ---------------

"It wasn't a glitch, it's him alright, we're bringing him back." Logan said over the radio to Charles and Scott. "There's one thing you should know, he's got some sort of amnesia."

Logan looked over to Magneto also known as 'Jon.'

"Are you going to tell me who I am?" Jon asked the red head.

"Not yet, we still want to be alive when we get home." Jean said sitting next to Jon.

------------ ----------------- ----------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ------------ -------------

Pietro walked into the professor's office waiting to be told what he's plans were with Jon.

Wanda sat in chair opposite to the professor's desk.

The Professor rolled in.

"Pietro." He said half shocked, half not.

"We have found your father, as you already know." The Professor began.

"He doesn't need to know who you are to him, straight away. If you don't want him to know."

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other.

"If he has no memory, than let him know of the crimes his done, before he discovers what he did to his family." Wanda said fidgeting a bit.

"I agree." Pietro said.

"Okay then, they will be arriving soon, everyone will be expected to be at the meeting." Charles said as the twins both stood up and walked out.

--------------- ------------------ -------------- -------------- ------------ ----------------- -------------- ---------------

Jon sat in the Professor's office waiting for the man to arrive. He had been told about him and his dream, it interested him to know more.

The Professor rolled in.

"Jon." The Professor said offering his hand. "I am Charles Xavier."

"It's nice to meet you." Jon said shaking his hand then sitting back down. "Ms. Grey said you were going to help me."

"Yes, you seem to have a memory loss." Charles said looking at him.

"Yes, I also offended one of your men." Jon said.

"Pietro." Charles said rolling behind his desk. "It's a difficult situation."

Jon raised an eyebrow.

"You are welcome to stay here, where you can progress your powers." Charles said.

"Yes, Ms Grey filled me in on the boring details." Jon said.

"Okay then we're having a meeting a seven." The professor said. "Jean will call you, but until then it would be advisable to stay in your room."

"Okay." Jon said walking out of the room.

-------------- -------------- ------------ ------------- -------------- -------------- ------------ ---------- -------------

Wanda and Kitty walked down the corridor.

"So have you bought any baby clothes?" Kitty asked.

"No." Wanda said looking at Kitty. "Kurt's gonna do it."

"You're not shopping for your baby's clothes." Kitty screeched.

"I hate shopping." Wanda said touching her stomach. "It's hard enough being pregnant without having to go shopping. And then there's the Magneto thing."

"Yeah, like how you dealing with that?" Kitty asked.

"Not sure trying to blank it." Wanda said turning the corner and bumping into someone knocking them over.

"Watch it! Pregnant lady!" Kitty shouted. Then realized whom she was shouting at.

"Sorry." Jon said standing up. Kitty stood completely frozen.

"I'm Jon." Jon said looking at the ladies. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

At that Kitty passed out.

"What did I say?" Jon asked looking at Wanda.

Wanda stared at him not sure what to say or do.

"It was probably the hurting bit." Wanda said protectively hugging her stomach. "You usually hope to hurt people not the other way round."

"Geez, don't walk on egg shells or anything do ya?" Jon said looking at the woman. "Do I know you?"

Wanda sighed. "No, but don't expect me to be nice, you deserve everything you got, including death, even if it wasn't for long."

"Are you related to a silver haired man named Pietro?" Jon asked eyeing Wanda up.

"Yes, he's my twin." Wanda said death glaring him.

"Okay then I'll leave you to your friend and be on my way." Jon said walking off. "No wonder, Xavier said it was advisable to stay in my room."

------------ -------------- ------------- ----------------- --------------- ------------------ -------------- ------------

The X-men all gathered at the giant table in the meeting room.

The Professor sat at the top, with Jon next to him.

"Everyone has been announced of the situation that we have with Jon." Charles began, "I don't need tell you that it's a complicated situation."

Everyone stared at Jon. He stood up and began his speech.

"I don't know who I was, but obviously no one liked me. I'm sorry what have done in the past but I can't change that." 

Pietro death glared him wanting to kill him. Amara noticed this and held his hand.

Wanda stood up. "Morning sickness." She said before walking out. Kurt ported out after.

"She gets that a lot." Amara said to Jon.

"Well that's all I wanted to say." Jon said then sat back down.

"Jon will be staying with us for a while and I hope everyone will treat like you would like to be treated." Charles said. At that meeting ended and everyone left.

--------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------------ --------------- ------------ ------------ ---------------

Wanda sat in the bathroom in front of the toilet for once she wasn't being sick and wished she was.

"Vanda?" Kurt knocked then ported in. He sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Wanda replied.

"How you feeling?"

"Well there's the whole pregnant thing and then Magneto so pretty crap." Wanda said then rested her head in his lap.

"Don't vorry" Kurt said stroking her hair. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Wanda looked up. "You can't promise that, Magneto has this way of screwing up even when he doesn't mean to."

Kurt planted a kiss on top of her head. "You are strong Vanda, you've lived through worse."

Wanda nodded then looked up. "Do you know that when your pregnant you're twice as horny?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, as Wanda slid her hands under his shirt.

------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------------ ------------------ ----------------- ----------- ----------------------

Freddy sat in the kitchen eating as usual, he was having a midnight feast.

"Chicken, chicken, It's a lovely chicken." Freddy sand to himself not noticing a man walk in behind him.

"Do you always sing to your food?" Jon asked sitting next to him.

"Only at night, it creeps everyone out."

"I'm surprised most of the residents run when I enter a room."

"As long as you don't steal my food, we'll get on fine." Freddy sat taking a bite into his chicken sandwich. "I'm Freddy, Fred Dukes."

"Jon, or Eric I've been told."

"Jon's nicer." Freddy said.

"Have you lived here long?" Jon asked looking at the large man.

"No not really, a few months, just before Wanda got pregnant."

"Wanda, does she have a temper?" Jon asked a little confused.

"Yeah," Freddy said taking another bite into his sandwich. "Can't blame her though, she was in an asylum for 8 years."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She got a bit out of control when she was kid, her dad locked her away, then abandoned Pietro." Freddy said then looked up. "Hey you look like Magneto."

"Well I am sort of." Jon said answering him. "Did you miss the meeting?"

"I knew there was somewhere I had to go. Oops." Freddy said staring at him. "Wanda's gonna kill me."

Just at that point the kitchen door opened. "Why would I kill you Freddy?"

Freddy turned looking at her. "No reason, I'm gonna eat this in bed." Freddy said standing up leaving the room.

Wanda looked at Jon, a glass on the side shattered. Jon stared up at it.

"Jon." Wanda said walking to the fridge.

"That's some power." Jon said looking up at her.

"Yeah right." Wanda said picking food out of the fridge.

"Wanda, could you please explain why you and your brother hate me so much?"

Wanda turned on her heel considering blowing him up instead a few plates from the sink flew at him.

"No, it's a difficult situation." Wanda answered then smiled.

"I'm guessing you don't like me." Jon said rubbing his head from where a plate smashed.

"You're guessing right." Wanda said sitting down.

"Freddy said you were in an asylum as a child." Jon said trying to start a conversation.

"He wasn't at the meeting was he?" Wanda asked looking at Jon.

Jon shook his head.

"What did he say?" Wanda asked.

"You were locked in an asylum by your father then he abandoned Pietro." Jon said.

Wanda took a deep breath. "That's all he said?"

"Yes."

"Wanda, whatever I have done to hurt you and your brother I'm sorry, but I don't understand why I would."

Wanda's anger got the better of her. She stood up. "Why! Why! I'll tell you why. You're the most evil soulless man alive. You screw up and we clean up after you, well I'm not doing that anymore!" Wanda screamed making kitchen appliances blow and go haywire.

"Wanda, clam down, I didn't mean to upset you." Jon said standing up.

"Calm down, I had no childhood because of you!" Wanda screamed then she clutched her stomach in pain. "Oh god."

Wanda fainted and all the appliances fell to the floor.

The kitchen door flew open, Hank and Logan ran in.

"What the?" Hank asked then noticed Jon knelling next to Wanda.

Wolverine popped his claws out. "What did ya do bub?"

Jon looked up. "I upset her, I didn't mean to."

Logan took a deep breath and popped his claws back. "You better get out of here, before the Elf gets here."

Jon left leaving Hank and Logan attending to the situation.

Jon lay back on his bed. "Why would I stop her childhood?"

"How have I upset two people so much that they want me dead?"

Jon stood up "I'll have to find out my own way."

-------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ ---------------- ------------- ----------- ---------------


	6. Finding out

-------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ ---------------- ------------- ----------- ---------------

Kurt paced the infirmary. "Vhy didn't she just valk away?"

Then he answered his own question. "She shouldn't have to change her lifestyle because of him." He sighed then sat down. "Maybe it's too dangerous?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Wanda lying unconscious in the bed. "I'd be lost vithout you." He said holding her hand.

Wanda opened her eyes slowly. "Great." She croaked a bit. "I passed out again didn't I?"

Kurt looked up. "Gut your awake I vas worried."

Wanda smiled at him. "I know this is getting old but, what happened?"

"You had a huge argument with Jon and then nearly blew up the kitchen then passed out." Kurt said to her.

"Why would I pass out?" Wanda asked.

Hank walked in. "Ah your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was dropped off a cliff."

"Yes well, your blood pressure has gone up far too much. You need to take it easy for a few days."

"I have been taking it easy." Wanda complained. "Until my midnight snack."

Hank raised an eyebrow.

"That was just the tip of the ice burg, you need to relax, you are pregnant."

"You don't think I know that, look at me I'm nearly the size of Moby dick."

"You're exaggerating." Kurt said to her.

"Wanda just rest in bed for a few days. Take it easy okay?" Hank said.

"She vill don't vorry." Kurt said.

All Wanda said was "Men."

----------- ------------- --------------- ------------ -------------- ------------ -------------- ------------ ----------------

Jon sat in the dark reading through the files.

Name: Pietro Maximoff

Code name: Quicksilver

Powers: superspeed

Age: 21 years old.

Family: Wanda Maximoff (Twin sister.) (Father, deceased)

Groups: X-men, (Previously Brotherhood, and Acolytes.)

Current residency: Xavier Mansion.

Other notes: He has an unnatural high intelligence due to his super fast thinking.

Name: Wanda Maximoff

Code name: Scarlet Witch

Powers: Hexing probability changing.

Age: 21 years old

Family: Pietro Maximoff (Twin brother.) Magda Lehnsherr (Mother, deceased.)

Groups: X-men, (Previously Brotherhood.)

Current residency: Xavier Mansion.

Other notes: Don't annoy Wanda, her powers are tied in with her emotions and can be very dangerous.

Jon read the files then pulled up his own. It seemed they had already created a new one.

Name: Jon

Birth name: Eric Magnus Lehnsherr.

Code name: None at moment.

Powers: Manipulation of magnetism.

Age: unknown

Family: Magda Lehnsherr (Wife, deceased), Anya (Daughter, deceased).

Present location: Xavier institute. 

Jon looked at the records again. He laughed nervously. It had seemed that they had either made a mistake or forgot to erase a minor detail on Wanda's record.

He sat down putting his head in his hands. "If my wife is the twins mother then I suppose that would make me their father."

He took a deep breath. "No wonder they wanted me dead."

Pietro stood in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Pietro" Jon said snapping his head up.

"I knew you were up to something how did you trick the telepaths?"

"Pietro, I'm not up to anything." Jon said standing up. "I was trying to understand."

"Understand what?" Pietro asked looking at the files realizing. "dumbass's can't even do a simple task."

"Pietro we need to talk." Jon offered.

"No we don't we've done that before and always ended up with me and Wanda being hurt." Pietro said not even looking him in the eyes. "Leave Wanda alone. I don't want her being hurt again."

"Pietro what about second chances?" Jon asked.

"You had that and failed miserably." Pietro said running out.

Jon sighed staring at where his son once stood.

"Was I that bad?"

-------------- --------------- --------------- ------------- -------------- ------------- ---------- ----------- ------------------

Wanda sat in bed in her and Kurt's room wrapped up in loads of blankets.

Kurt ported in out of the room fussing over her.

"Okay iz that enough blankets?" Kurt asked fluffing her pillow a bit.

"Fine!" Wanda shouted. "Will you please stop fussing and sit down."

"Ja." Kurt said sitting next to her. "I vas getting a bit tired anyway."

"So I have monopoly, cards and game of life." Kurt looked at Wanda. "Vhat?"

"You're so cute when you worry." Wanda said smiling.

Kurt laughed. "Oh well at least I'll be looking good in the next 7 months."

"Sorry about that." Wanda apologized.

"Don't vorry you're vorth it." Kurt said kissing her.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, carrots and ice cream." Wanda said to him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but you're only gonna through it back up."

At that Kurt ported out of the room.

------------------ ------------------ ----------------- ---------------- --------------- -------------- ----------- -----------------

Jon sat in the kitchen sipping his coffee. "A father, I wonder what I was like?" he asked himself, then he smelt brimestone.

Kurt had ported into the kitchen next to the fridge. He started whistling searching through it.

"Hmm I vander what flavor ice cream?" he asked then answered himself. "Cookies and cream."

Jon looked up at the blue furred man. 'Kurt, he's Wanda's partner.'

"Kurt." Jon called standing up.

Kurt turned around. "Jon?" Kurt said wanting to hit him.

"How's Wanda?" Jon asked.

"Fine." Kurt answered bluntly.

"Could you tell her I am sorry."

"Sorry? Maybe you could zthink of another word?"

I want to talk to her, but I don't want to upset her again."

Kurt looked at the man who was supposed to be Wanda's father. He was genuinely concerned.

"Jon last night vas not the reason Vanda fainted." Kurt said to a confused looking Jon. "I know you feel guilty about it, but her blood pressure vas high anyway, she has a short fuse Ja?"

"Thank you Kurt," Jon said. "But it is my fault she has that temper."

Kurt looked at him confused.

"I know who I am to her." Jon said.

"Vhat how?" Kurt asked panicked.

"The computer record."

"But Bobby erased it." Kurt mentally hit himself. "Maybe Bobby vasn't the greatest choice."

"I know some of the details of what I did but not a lot." Jon said. "Jean has filled me in on most of my past crimes but not my family history."

"Jon does not no a lot herself. I don't won't to put her under any pressure." Kurt said. "She is pregnant."

Jon only just realized this sat down before he fainted.

"Jon are you okay?" Kurt said passing him a glass of water.

"Yes, I forgot Wanda is with child." Jon answered.

"Ja. 2 months." Kurt said smiling. "You're soon to be a grandfather."

At that Jon passed out.

"Man it must run in the family." Kurt said chucking water on Jons face.

"I'm a awake!" Jon said sitting p.

Kurt laughed. "You are more like Pietro than you know."

Jon smiled at little.

"I better take Vanda's food." Kurt said picking the food up and ported out.

----------------- ------------------ --------------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------- --------------

Wanda sat on the bed with a notepad writing. She looked up when Kurt ported in.

"What took you so long?" Wanda asked grabbing the food.

"Sorry I bumped into someone, had to chat." Kurt said sitting beside her.

He picked the notepad.

"Vhat you been up to?" Kurt asked.

"Names, we haven't picked yet." Wanda said with a mouthful.

"Tia, Jolie, Cleo?" Kurt said looking at the list.

"Vhy not Sarah or Jane?"

"Too boring."

"Vhere's the boys names?"

"It's a girl." Wanda answered.

"Vhat makes you zthink that?"

"Because she's in my body not yours." Wanda said. "Call it female intuition."

"Okay." Kurt said reading down the list.

"Who did you bump into?" Wanda asked.

"Umm…Bobby."

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Jon."

The light bulbs flickered and a picture frame on hanging on the wall fell down.

"Okay, lets change the subject."

"No! What did he say?" Wanda argued.

"Vanda, I'm not upsetting you, it'll endanger your health." Kurt said. "And the baby."

"Kurt." Wanda relaxed a bit. "Just tell me."

"No. Vanda it's a dangerous subject, so I'm not discussing it until your blood pressure iz down."

Wanda rolled her eye. "I hate being weak."

"You're not weak, just pregnant." Kurt said kissing her.

------------ -------------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------- ------------- -------------- ------------

Pietro stood by the lake.

"Honey?" Amara called wrapping her arms around him.

"Where have you been? You didn't come back last night."

"Sorry." Pietro said bluntly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Amara turned him around. "Look Pietro don't be so stubborn and open up to me."

Pietro looked down at Amara her face was full of hurt.

Pietro hugged her tightly.

"Tell me Pietro." Amara said.

He looked down at her.

"He knows he's our father." Pietro said.

"Okay." Amara said looking up at him. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know." Pietro said loosening his grip on her. "I just don't know."

At that Pietro ran away.

"PIETRO!" Amara screamed through tears. 

"Don't do this I love you." She then whispered.

--------- -------------- ----------------- ------------- ------------------ --------------- -------------- -----------------


	7. Last resort

A/N: Okay here it is how longs it been a week sorry I try to update every other day but I've been tied down between college and writing other stories.

Okay I've updated today for two reasons. Number 1: I don't want my readers killing me

Number 2: It's my birthday today.

Anyway on with the story:

Rogue sat on Wanda's bed showing her ring off as usual.

"So when is it?" Wanda asked looking through the wedding magazines.

"July." Rogue answered. "You'll have plenty of time to lose any weight you gained whilst pregnant. So you can fit in the dress."

"As long as it's not pink I don't care." Wanda said.

"When are you and Kurt tying the knot?"

Wanda looked panic-stricken.

"Ah'll take that as never." Rogue said looking at her face.

"Marriage isn't for me. It's just a piece of paper saying you can argue."

"I'm guessing you haven't witnessed any marriages."

"Nope, Magneto was a single father."

"That doesn't mean your marriage is doomed." Wanda said turning the page. "Lehnsherr's aren't committed too well."

"Lehnsherr?" Rogue asked.

"Did I say that? I meant Maximoffs." Wanda said panicking.

"What about Kurt?"

Wanda smiled. "Kurt's perfect but if we were married I'd probably screw something up. I'd rather take it slow, I mean a baby is a big commitment."

"I suppose you're right." Rogue said.

There was a knock at the door and Amara entered the room. Red eyes and everything.

"Amara?" Wanda looked up. "What's the matter?"

"I really need to talk to you." Amara said trying to hold back the tears.

Rogue stood up picking up the magazines. "I'll speak to you later." She said then left.

Amara walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Pietro ran." Then she broke down into tears. "I tried to speak to him."

"Oh Amara." Wanda said hugging her. "Why did he run?"

"I can't say." Amara said. "I thought he loved me? Why won't he open up to me?"

Amara cried.

"Pietro doesn't open up he's like that. He runs from his problems."

"I know, but I love him so much it hurts me to see him like this."

------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------- -------------- --------------

Pietro stood in front the grave.

It read:

Magda Lehnsherr

Loving Wife devoted mother of three.

She was an angel in disguise.

May she rest in peace

With our loving lord.

"Why did you have to die?" Pietro said to the gravestone.

"He wouldn't be like this if you were alive. We'd be happy, Wanda wouldn't have been locked away. Why did you leave? Everyone leaves."

He put his hand to the gravestone and let a tear fall from his eye.

"I wish I knew you. I love you."

------------------- --------------- -------------- ----------------- --------------- ---------------- ----------- -------------

Amara was still with Wanda, she had fallen asleep after crying so much. Wanda fell asleep shortly after.

Kurt ported into the dark room. Not realizing Amara was still there, he stripped down and got into bed quietly not wanting to wake Wanda.

Amara suddenly woke up as soon as Kurt snuggled up to her.

"Ahh" She screamed waking Wanda.

"What?" Wanda said turning the light on with her powers. Then she saw Kurt jumping out of bed naked. And Amara turning pale.

Wanda couldn't help but laugh and chucked a pillow at Kurt.

"Put some clothes on you're scaring Amara." Wanda said still laughing.

"No that's okay, I'll leave you two in peace."

"Okay but come back tomorrow."

Amara crept past the naked Kurt and out the door.

Wanda just laughed.

"That vas embarrassing." Kurt said to her getting into bed.

"Ahh poor baby." Wanda teased then kissed him.

"Vhat vas Amara doing in our bed?" Kurt asked.

"Pietro's gone running,"

"Oh" Kurt said having his suspicions why.

"Kurt is something wrong?" Wanda asked knowing there was.

"Ja. But I can't tell you."

"Okay then don't worry about it, everything will be fine." Wanda said falling to sleep resting her head on his chest.

"I have to liebe othervise you vill."

---------------- ---------------------- ------------- -------------- ---------------- -------------- ----------- -----------

Wanda sat in the bathroom vomiting again.

"When does this stop?" She asked.

Kurt looked down at her from the door. "I'm thinking breakfast iz a miss Ja?"

Wanda didn't answer but through up instead.

"Ja."

--------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- --------------- ------------- -----------------

Scott was cleaning his car when Kurt ported into the drivers seat.

"Guten tag."

"Hey. How's Wanda?" Scott asked.

"Sleeping."

Scott looked up to his friend. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm keeping a secret from Vanda. Is that right or wrong?"

"Depends, why are keeping it from her?"

"Jon knows the twins are his kids."

"Wow, when Wanda finds out you're a dead man."

"Ja. I know. I zthinking that maybe having a long vacation might be a god idea."

"Yeah you know you can have all the time you want."

------------ ------------------- ------------- ------------- ------------ ---------- -------- --------------- --------------

Amara sat next to Wanda crying. She'd been doing it for over an hour.

"I don't know what to do? I love him and he runs. I know Jons a sensitive subject but I need him to open up. And now that Jon knows who you are its worse." Amara stopped dead. "Shit."

"WHAT? Wanda shouted.

Wanda calm down." Amara said standing up.

Wanda got out of bed. "How?" Her anger was getting the better worse the light bulb s were flickering and a window shattered.

------------ ------------------- ------------- ------------- ------------ ---------- -------- --------------- --------------

Kurt was in the kitchen with Scott when the lights flickered.

"Oh no." Kurt said then ported.

------------------- -------------- -------------- ----------- -------------- -------------- ------------ ---------- ----------

"I don't know." Amara said becoming scared odd objects started to float.

Kurt ported in. "Amara you better leave."

Amara did just that.

"He knows." Wanda said to him. Kurt didn't look surprised or ask any questions.

"You knew!" Wanda shouted pacing a bit. "You lied to me!"

"Nein. I said I couldn't tell you."

"Vanda calm down." Kurt said hugging her.

"He knows." Wanda said then felt light headed. "Whoa."

"Vanda." Kurt said looking at her.

Wanda closed her eyes and sat down. "I'm fine."

"No your not." Kurt said brushing her hair back. "That's it we're leaving."

"What?" Wanda asked.

"I didn't vant to but ve have to, just for a little while, it's too much stress vor you."

Wanda looked at him. "I'm scaring you aren't I?"

"Just a little Ja."

"Okay then we'll leave."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Pietro tiptoed into his room where Amara slept.

He attempt to get into bed but was stopped by Amara. "Don't even think it."

Pietro looked down at her. "What?"

Amara got out of bed. "What? What? You moron I've been worried sick!" Amara shouted then charging up to here Magma form. 

"Sorry." Pietro said considering running.

"Sit down." Amara demanded. "Now you're going to tell me what's going on in that little speed demon head of yours or I'll melt you like a candle stick."

Pietro gulped he'd never seen Amara so angry he must of really pissed her off.

He sat down reluctantly. Amara changed back to her human form and sat down next him.

"Start talking."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. He's up to something I know it, every time he shows up my world gets tipped upside down. Nothing good can come out of this."

"Why not? Jon is still your father but without all those demonic thoughts of mass destruction."

"Well when you put it like that." Pietro said sarcastically.

"Seriously maybe you should speak to him explain why you hate him, he could give you a clue why he did what he did."

Pietro nodded and hugged her. "I love you."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Kitty ran in the baby shop with Wanda and Piotr following behind her.

"Oh I like this." Kitty said picking up a pink dress.

"No child of mine is wearing pink." Wanda said glaring at the dress.

"Isn't this fun." Kitty squealed shoving several items in a basket.

"Do you think Kitty wants a baby?" Piotr asked Wanda.

Wanda looked at him and smiled. "Why you thinking of buying one for her birthday"

Piotr shook his head and looked up at Kitty.

"Look honestly Piotr, most girls love shopping for baby clothes. Don't worry."

"You don't like shopping for baby clothes."

"I'm not most girls." Wanda responded looking at a toy.

"That's true" Piotr said starting to play with a toy train.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Piotr and the two girls walked into the foyer. Piotr was carrying a lot of bags.

"Zhat's a lot of baby clothes." Kurt said eyeing up the bags.

"I know and didn't have to raise a finger." Wanda said kissing her boyfriend.

"Ve need to talk." He said stroking some hair out of her face.

"Okay. Can you just grab the bags?" Wanda said walking upstairs.

5 teleport trips later. Wanda sat on the bed. (A/N: She loves her bed she sits on it enough.) Kurt teleported next to her.

"Vhere are ve going?" Kurt asked as Wanda flicked through a magazine.

"Paris." Wanda answered.

"Okay vhy Paris?"

"You asked where I said the first place that popped in my head." Wanda said reading the magazine.

"Okay, Paris iz nice, romantic ja?" 

"Err, yeah I was just thinking they make nice cakes right?" Wanda asked still really not focused into the conversation.

"Ja." Kurt answered. "Okay I'll make the arrangements then."

"Okay." Wanda said still reading 

"So vhat you doing tonight?" Kurt asked grinning.

"I dunno I'm feeling fat."

"Haven't ve been through this you not fat just pregnant." Kurt said smiling.

Wanda looked up from her magazine. "Do you know how much pain I'm gonna go through to have this kid?"

"A lot?" Kurt offered.

"Yep." Wanda said continuing reading the magazine.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Pietro watched as Jon twisting different metals together.

"You know you can come in." Jon said noticing Pietro there.

Pietro walked in. "You did that all the time when we were kids." Pietro said now leaning against the wall.

Jon looked up. "Tell me what I was like?"

"You were a bully, and you didn't care who you bullied." Pietro said then looked down. "Even your kids."

"Was I that bad of a father?" Jon asked moving closer.

"Not in the beginning but you kinda changed." Pietro answered.

"What did I do?"

"You locked Wanda up in an asylum then I ran away, you didn't bother looking for me." Pietro began. "I went from foster home to foster home, then I got in some trouble and you bailed me out as long as I joined your team."

"And Wanda?"

"Well, she was locked up for eight years before Mystique broke her out."

"Mystique?"

"She's another bad guy, which is funny cause she's Kurt's mum."

Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway Wanda got out, she decided she was gonna hunt you down and kill ya then me."

"Scary." Jon said remembering what she was like in the kitchen before she fainted.

"Yeah I know, you captured her before she had time to kill you, then you brainwashed her, making you a good guy."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "No wonder Wanda was so angry."

"Tell me about, she never talks about her asylum years, well unless she drunk, so I only know a little what happened in there. And I wouldn't have liked to be in her shoes."

"I really screwed up."

"It's a Lehnsherr trait." Pietro said crossing his arms.

"So does this mean you're talking to me or do I have to be extra careful when I'm sleeping just in case I wake up with a gun against my head."

"I was just explaining, your probably feel really guilty now so I don't need to torture you." At that Pietro zoomed out.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Ohh Paris that's so romantic." Kitty said looking through the brochures.

"Zhat's vhat I said." Kurt said sitting opposite.

"They have nice food too." Freddy said biting into a sandwhich.

"Vanda said zhat too." Kurt said smiling.

"I feel sorry for you, Wanda and mood swings doesn't sound good."

"Vhat? Vhy vould Vanda have mood swings?" Kurt asked.

"Well when your pregnant you like have major mood swings, you know hormones an all." Kitty answered.

"How bad could zhat be?"

Kitty and Fred both looked at each other.

"Well a normal person maybe you'd be okay, but Wanda. You're gonna die." Freddy answered.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- -----------


	8. Changes

A/n: Wow look I'm updating. This story has been so hard to write it's killing me. I'm not sure if you'll enjoy it or not but I tried my best.

Okay I haven't got time to go into depth with my thanks so Thank you for reviewing and don't forget to review again.

Luv Witch-uk

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

A suitcase sat on the bed when Rogue walked in.

"Hey Wanda." She called.

Wanda popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Yep?"

"Need any help?" Rogue asked sitting down on the bed next to a huge suitcase.

"Well I'm nearly packed." Wanda said walking into the room.

"When ya leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow that's quick."

"I know, but that's what it's been like for us."

"Ah suppose."

"I've put on loads more weight, I can't fit into any of my clothes, and I've had to buy crappy maternity clothes."

Rogue picked a top out of the suitcase.

"It ain't that bad."

"You haven't seen the bra's."

"How many sizes ya gone up?"

"Two, I think."

"Whoa. Pregnancies has its advantages."

"No I hate it, I'm bloated and feel like crap."

"Maybe ya should've been more careful."

"Well I'm kind of excited about it."

"Really the Scarlet Witch excited?"

"Yeah, well nervous anxious but excited."

"Ya'll be fine."

"I bet when you first met me you wouldn't have thought I'd be pregnant with Kurt as the father."

"Well yeah, the first time ah met ya I thought you were gonna kill us."

"But I didn't." Wanda said smiling.

"You've changed."

Wanda laughed standing up. "I need to get this shut." Wanda gestured towards the suitcase.

Rogue pushed the lid down but it wouldn't shut.

Rogue sat on it and it still wouldn't shut.

Wanda and Rogue both sat on it and it still wouldn't shut.

They pulled it on to the floor, and sat on it on the floor.

Kurt ported in to see the two girls trying to stand up as they fell off the suitcase trying to shut it.

Rogue tried to get Wanda up but fell over.

"Am I interrupting anyzhing?" He asked grinning at scene in front of him.

Wanda and Rogue looked up. "Ah ya gonna help or just stand there?"

Kurt helped Wanda up then Rogue.

All three of them looked down at the suitcase.

"Can't get it shut?" Kurt asked.

"Yep." Rogue answered. Wanda stared in thought.

"I got it." She said both Rogue and Kurt looked at her.

Wanda's hands started to glow and she was in complete concentration.

"What she doin?"

"I am not sure." Kurt answered.

Wanda opened her eyes and shot the suitcase with her powers, it snapped shut and stood up straight.

"I thought your powers were uncontrollable." Rogue said looking down at the suitcase.

"Mostly, well I'm packed." Wanda said turning to Kurt.

"I will pack tonight, don't vorry."

"It's so not fair I'd love to go to Paris." Rogue said.

"I know they have nice cakes." Wanda said.

"And it'z romantic." Kurt offered.

"And the French men." Rogue said.

"Mmm." Wanda and Rogue said in unison.

"Hey I'm not going if you're staring at ozher men." Kurt protested.

"Ahh, don't worry I only have eyes for you." Wanda said kissing him.

"Gut."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Wanda walked into the kitchen just getting ready to leave when she saw Jon sitting at the table.

He smiled a little. Wanda felt totally awkward.

She sat down opposite him. "You have to promise me something."

Jon looked up. "Anything."

"Look after Pietro and don't plot any world domination plans."

"I will keep an eye on Pietro, not that he needs it."

"No, but I'm to concerned with the whole thing of me being pregnant so."

Jon went pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Just don't mention anything about babies."

"What is it we babies and men in my family." Wanda said standing up.

"Have fun." Jon said as she walked out.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Paris three months later

Wanda and Kurt had decided to stay in Paris until the 7th month of Wanda's pregnancy. They rented an apartment in the city center.

"Oui vingt éclair." Kurt said pointing at the cake.

The man behind the counter looked at Kurt with disbelief.

Kurt paid and carried the cakes outside to where Wanda was waiting.

"Okay, zhese should last at least an hour." Kurt smiled passing her one.

"Don't be silly, our babies as greedy as you." Wanda said touching her stomach.

"Ja." Kurt said touching her stomach.

"So shall we see the Eiffel tower now?" She asked.

"Ja, then we can have lunch."

"I thought I was the one always thinking of food?" Wanda teased.

"Ja, but you eat all my food."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

The institute

Logan read the letter that Charles had just passed him.

"They can't be serious."

"A registration of all mutants." Jon said crossing his arms.

"Yes and we would have to sign in once a week. To say we're still here." Charles said sitting behind his desk.

"The government is over reacting." Jean said standing up.

"Yes, I will talk to the President." Charles sighed 

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

2 months later

Kurt and Wanda were still in Paris.

"Maybe ve could move here?" Kurt offered passing some toast to Wanda.

"Yeah but we'd miss all our friends." Wanda said taking a bite then she gasped.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt panicked.

"Baby's kicking." Wanda said feeling her stomach.

Kurt put a hand on her stomach. "Wow."

Wanda smiled. "I should phone Pietro."

"Ja, I'll go get some more cakes." He said standing up.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

At the institute

A tall man with grey hair stood in the Xavier institute's foyer.

"What do ya mean you're shutting us down?" Rogue screamed.

"You like can't do that." Kitty complained.

"The government is taking appropriate action towards the mutant infestation."

"Infestation!" Rogue screamed. "I'll show ya infestation ya good fer nothing piece of crap!" Rogue smacked him in the face knocking him over.

"I suggest ya leave bub." Wolverine said popping his claws out.

The man got up and walked off.

"They can't do this." Jean said hugging onto Scott.

"I will contact the president immediately." Charles said rolling away.

"What do we do?" Pietro asked.

 "There's nothing we can do." Joseph sighed. "Leave it to Charles he'll sort something out."

A/N: I've already written the next two chapters so I'll update soon.

Luv Witch-uk

P.s don't forget to review.


	9. FoH

A/n: I am soo tired I've really had a tough time trying to write a few good chapters but they're not what I hoped them to become. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it and please don't forget to review.

Luv Witch-uk

The phone rang.

Kitty picked it up.

"Hey, how are you?" Kitty asked no one had a clue who she was talking to. "No way, that's so cool, oh Pietro yeah hold on."

Kitty turned around. "It's Wanda."

Pietro took the phone.

"Hey sis what's up?" Pietro asked.

"Fine, how's everything there?"

"Don't ask."

"Why not?"

"It's nothing really, just a little situation."

"Oh, okay."

"How's Kurt?"

"Fine."

"How fat are you now?"

"What kind of questions that?"

"Just wandering you've never been fat before, I'm not there to tease you."

"I'm pregnant not fat."

"Whatever, Potato Potarto." (A/N I wrote how it's pronounced.) 

"Put me onto Kitty."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He passed the phone back to Kitty.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's the situation?" Wanda asked knowing Kitty couldn't lie.

"Situation…erm there isn't one." Kitty said nervously.

Everyone stared at her. Waving their arms to say no.

"Don't tell her anything." Rogue said standing closer to Kitty.

"Kitty I'm not going to leave Paris and come home just because of one situation, so you might as well tell me."

"I don't know." Kitty sighed.

"Come on Kitty, Paris." Wanda said smiling.

Everyone in the room glared at Kitty.

"Well they're shutting down the school." Kitty confessed.

Rogue smacked in the arm.

"WHAT?!" Wanda asked.

"You don't need to come back though." Kitty said sweetly.

Wanda turned to Kurt. "The government is shutting down the school."

"Vhat?" Kurt was shocked. He took the phone off Wanda.

"Kitty, iz it true?"

"Yeah, but don't come home you're having fun."

Kurt looked up to Wanda. 

"We have to go back." Wanda said frowning.

Kurt nodded. "We'll be home in the next day or two." He said to Kitty.

"Okay, see you then." Kitty said putting down the phone.

Everyone stood around her. "It wasn't my fault honest." Kitty said. "She knows I can't lie."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"What do we do?" Kitty asked. They were all in the briefing room.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do until I can have a proper conversation with the President."

"Haven't ya been able to get through?" Rogue asked hands on her hips.

"No, it seems he is too busy." Charles sighed. "For the meantime we will have to send the children home. Until we have this sorted."

"Not all of them have homes." Scott pointed out.

"The ones who don't will have to stay here." Charles answered.

"This is ridiculous." Lance said storming off.

"There is nothing more we can do." Jean said standing up.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Rogue and Remy were walking through the foyer when they heard the intercom buzz.

"How do you work zhis thing." Kurt said over the intercom. "They have changed it."

"Why don't you let me blow it up?" Wanda asked.

Both Remy and Rouge jumped for it. "NO!" They shouted through it.

"No need to shout." Wanda said. "Buzz us through already."

"She hasn't changed." Rogue said laughing.

Kurt parked up and ported over to Wanda's side of the car to help her out.

"Whoa!" Rogue said noticing the size of Wanda.

"Laugh and die." Wanda threatened. "Don't annoy me it's dangerous."

"She's not joking, I took one bite out of one of her cakes and she flung me across the room."

"Don't mess with me and my food, simple as." Wanda said walking towards the foyer. "Tell me the truth am I fat?"

Rogue, Remy and Kurt all looked at each other.

"NO!" They all chorused.

"Good." Wanda said looking at the stairs. "I'm not ready for stairs."

"One going up." Kurt said grabbing her hand and porting.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Home sweet home ja?" Kurt asked helping her sit on the bed.

"Paris has nicer cakes." Wanda gasping from the baby kicking. "This kids got one hell of a kick."

"I should speak to the Professor." Kurt said. Wanda nodded in agreement he kissed her and ported away.

The door flung open and Pietro stood in front of Wanda.

"I knew you'd be fat, but this is too good." Pietro said clutching his sides.

Wanda glared at him and flung him into the hall.

"Ouch." Pietro said rubbing his head.

"Don't piss me off." Wanda said storming down the hall.

"Hey." Pietro said catching up with her. "Where's my present?"

"Present? I'm sorry who are you again?" Wanda asked ignoring him.

"Come on Wand I know you bought me something." Pietro whined.

Jon was walking through the hall when he saw the twins arguing then noticed the size of Wanda and couldn't help but smile.

Wanda looked at him. "Laugh and you get the same treatment as Pietro." Wanda said knowing what he was thinking.

"I didn't say anything," Jon smiled putting his hands up in defence.

"Don't annoy her Jon, trust me it's dangerous."

"It's in the blue bag next to my bed." Wanda said as Pietro ran off. "He still acts like a kid." Wanda said shaking her head.

"He has missed you." Jon said walking down the corridor with her.

"I've missed him." Wanda said lowering her head.

"Did you enjoy Paris?" Jon asked nervously.

"Yes they have great cakes." Wanda smiled.

"Right, did you see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yep, Kurt made me go." Wanda stopped which made Jon halt too. "Is this going to blow over or is the president really trying to get rid of us?"

Jon looked at Wanda they really hadn't had a conversation that was so civil. She was generally concerned, frightened.

"Truthfully, I think the President is a good man and will see the error he is making very soon." Jon smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah you're right." Wanda said continuing down the hall.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Vhen does the registration begin?" Kurt asked fidgeting in the seat.

"Two weeks." The Professor said. Then he pulled out a letter that was addressed to Wanda. It had a little stamp on the top of the envelope with the initials FOH.

"No one else has had anything like this. We haven't opened it obviously but I have an idea what it's about."

Kurt took the letter. "Vhat do you think?"

"They probably know of Wanda's pregnancy." Charles sighed.

"I better go take this too her." Kurt said porting out of the room.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Kurt found Wanda sitting in the kitchen reading.

"Guten Tag!" He cheered sitting down next to her.

"What did the Professor say?" Wanda asked flicking the page.

Kurt passed over a letter. "It's for you."

Wanda put down her book to open the letter. She skimmed it quickly then her eyes stopped and the lights started to flicker. Logan and Jon ran into the kitchen noticing the lights.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

Kurt took the letter off her and read it.

"Dear Miss Maximoff

It has come to our attention that you have an active mutant gene and are currently 6 months pregnant, as you probably know the government has decided to take action against the infestation of mutants. We would like you to book an appointment with your nearest FOH centre so that we can evaluate your child if the child posses the X gene then we will take immediate action in termination, this may seem a bit harsh but I'm sure you understand the countries situation.

Your Sincerely

Richard Johnston."

Wanda now had her hands on her head and breathing deeply.

Logan took the letter and read it over. "Christ." He said popping his claws out.

Kurt moved closer to Wanda and hugged her.

"They can't be serious." Wanda said panicking.

"Don't vorry they von't hurt our baby I promise." Kurt said hugging her tightly.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

A/N: I'll update in the next two days. I promise.

Luv Witch-uk


	10. Near arrival?

A/N: Okay sorry I haven't updated. I've just started back at college so I've been busy.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"And what if she doesn't come in?" Charles asked over the phone.

"Then we will make arrangements to collect her." A voice said over the phone.

"Thank you we will be contacting you very shortly." Charles said putting the phone down.

"I'm going to have to speak to the president personally." Charles said.

"I'm coming with you." Wanda said standing up.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Charles sighed. "Especially in your condition."

Wanda lowered her head.

"Don't worry, I'm going." Rogue said reassuringly.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Now Rogue don't get violent with the President." Charles said as they entered the Whitehouse.

"Now why would ah do that? He's only threatening my future niece or nephews life." Rogue answered rubbing her fists.

They entered the Presidents office after being checked out by 12 security guards.

"Ah'm starting ta think they just did that to feel us up." Rogue whispered to the Professor, which made him smile.

"Mr President." Charles said shaking hands with him.

The President went to shake hands with Rogue but she just glared him.

"Ah'm sorry I don't shake hands with potential murderers."

The President looked at her slightly confused.

"I'll explain shall I?" Charles said as the President sat down.

Rogue passed him Wanda's letter.

"This has to be a mistake." He said reading the letter again.

"I contacted the FoH center they are to collect if her she doesn't come in voluntary."

The President picked up the phone. "Sarah get Mr Johnston in here immediately."

"So ah'm guessing you didn't agree to this?" Rogue asked.

"No of course not." The President answered.

"And the school?" Rogue continued.

"What about it?"

"You've shut it down." Charles paused. "But you don't know that do you?"

"No." He answered standing up. "I gave Johnston a certain amount of control of mutants that got out of hand."

"Ya think fer Christ sakes if they're ready to kill babies they won't stop to kill anyone." Rogue said getting annoyed.

"Yes but there is the matter of dangerous mutants." He sighed trying not to look at Rogue. "American citizens need to be assured of their safety. The FoH are meant to deal with dangerous mutants."

"We are American citizens." Rogue snapped. "And anyone can be dangerous given the right weapon."

"Yes of course."

"Mr president I think you should reconsider using the FOH." Charles paused. "I would have thought Shield would have been able to cope."

"I've already had that point argued from Nick Fury."

"Nick Fury is a good main. He is fair."

The President nodded in agreement then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called. The door opened and a tall man with black shiny hair stepped in. He was wearing a dark suit and you could see his muscles underneath it. Behind him a teenager that looked like a footballer stood. He gave Rogue a glare then looked towards the President.

"Johnston sit down." The President said gesturing towards an empty seat.

He sat down slowly looking at Charles and Rogue. The teenager stood at the side of him.

"Professor I think this meeting has come to an end." The President said with his jaw set tightly. "I'll contact you with more information."

Rogue stood up unpleased.

"And please tell Miss Maximoff not to worry. There will no involuntary termination."

Charles nodded. "I'll be in contact to arrange another appointment soon."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Kurt walked into the living room to see Wanda pacing backwards and forwards.

"I know this is a stupid question. But are you okay?"

"You're right it's a stupid question." Wanda replied rubbing her back.

"Everything vill be fine." Kurt reassured her.

"Yeah you're right." Wanda agreed.

"In the meantime I have a surprise." He smiled.

Wanda smiled weakly. "A good or bad surprise?"

"Have I ever given you a bad one yet?"

"I don't think so but I'm sure." Wanda eyed him suspiciously.

"Vell this is a good one I promise." He said taking her hand and porting.

They stood outside the room opposite room to there's which they were planning to turn into a nursery.

"Okay close your eyes." He said taking her hand.

Wanda closed them reluctantly.

He opened the door slowly to reveal a nursery.

"Now open them." He smiled.

Wanda opened her eyes looking around her he had painted the room a soft purple color it had teddy bears on a border going around the middle. There was a cot in the middle with a teddy bear in the corner of the cot. A wardrobe and drawers were situated at the sides. 

Wanda was speechless and closed her eyes to fight back the tears. Showing emotion for her was difficult but being pregnant her hormones over took it.

She spun around to face Kurt and nearly knocked him over jumping on him.

"It's wonderful." She said before kissing him.

"Ja, I think ve need to put the rest of toys ve bought but I think I did a good job." He smirked.

"You did this by yourself?" Wanda asked drying her eyes.

"Vell no the lads helped Pietro did most of the painting." He smiled. "Ve had it done in a few hours."

"Where was I?" Wanda asked.

"I think you were eating." Kurt smirked.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Pietro closed the box after looking at it for the 100th time. Now all her had to do was ask.

He was planning to take Amara to a posh restaurant in town. And ask her over a candle lit dinner.

"Pietro?" Amara coming out of the bathroom. "You ready?"

Pietro looked at his girlfriend smiling. She was wearing a simple black dress that showed every curve of her body.

"You look beautiful." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you." Amara said kissing him gently.

"Come on we better go now, otherwise we won't be leaving at all." He said smirking at her seductively.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Wanda closed her eyes relieved at the news that Rogue had told her.

"The President is sorting it out. Ah don't think the FoH will be a government organization any longer."

"Gut." Kurt said patting Wanda's hand.

"The FoH won't just disappear." Logan said grimly.

"Yes they won't but we can deal with them for the time being." Charles reassured them. "But we will need to keep a close eye on Mr Johnston."

"Ah think we need to keep a closer eye on his bodyguard." Rogue said. " He didn't like me and the Professor and that was just from looking at him."

"Graydon Creed." The Professor in formed them. "His thoughts were basically being forced out he doesn't like mutants whatsoever."

"Creed?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking into it."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Wanda paced slightly more rubbing her back.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Kurt asked watching her.

"I can't my back hurts too much." Wanda complained.

"How about a back rub?" Kurt offered.

Wanda sat down on the bed as he rubbed the base of her spine.

"Better?" He asked watching her facial expression.

Wanda shook her head her face only showed pain.

She tensed as she felt immense pain tore through her.

"Vanda?" Kurt asked concerned.

She was hyperventilating slightly. "I think I just had a contraction."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked going a slightly paler blue.

Wanda nodded.

"Okay don't panic." Kurt said jumping off the bed.

"I'm not." Wanda assured him.

"Ja, I am." He said porting.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

A/N: Hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to review.

Luv Witch-uk


	11. Arrival

A/N: Look I'm updating Wow. Sorry my life's pretty busy at the mo.

Okay thanks to:

Ham

SperryDee

Nacht 

Storm-Pietro- You'll find out the answer in this chapter.

On with the Story. Enjoy.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Remy charged up the stick throwing at Hank when suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Hank disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Bobby asked looking at Remy who just stared at the place Hank once was.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Huh?" Hank said then noticed he was standing in Kurt and Wanda's room.

"Vanda's gone into labor." Kurt said as she pacing the room.

"Are you sure?" He asked the red head woman.

She nodded. As the lights flickered violently. "The contractions are four minutes apart."

"It could be a false alarm." Hank said looking at her.

"If this is a false alarm then I dread to think what the real thing's like." She said taking quick breaths. "And trust me I know pain better than anyone else."

"Okay why don't we take you to the infirmary?"

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"This is nice?" Amara said finishing her dessert. "We should come here more often."

Pietro nodded silently. He was nervous and was waiting for the right moment but it was appearing.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Okay I agree it's the real thing but it's gonna be a few hours yet." Hank said as Wanda relaxed back in the bed.

"You're joking right?" She asked laughing nervously.

"No." Hank answered seriously.

"I am not having anymore of your children." Wanda warned Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt said putting his hands up in defense. "Vhatever you vant."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I can give you something for the pain." Hank said writing something on the chart.

"No, no drugs." Wanda answered shaking her head.

"Okay." Hank took a deep breath. "It's gonna be a rough journey."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Pietro and Amara walked through the park holding hands an awkward silence surrounding them.

Amara stood still making Pietro stop with her. "What's wrong?"

Pietro didn't answer her.

"You've hardly said a word all night." Amara said panicking slightly. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

"No." Pietro jumped in at that point. "No I um….."

Amara's eye's widened slightly when he got down on one knee and brought a box out of his pocket.

"Marry me?" He asked sure it was the right time to ask.

Amara didn't have to think of an answer. 

"Yes, oh Pietro yes." She said wrapping her arms around him as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissing her passionately.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Man Hank we thought you'd been abducted by aliens or something." Bobby joked.

"No I wasn't that lucky." He sighed.

"Is it that bad?" Remy asked sitting down then looked at the lights, which were still flickering.

"Let's just say Wanda and Kurt are made for each other if he can handle that much anger." Hank laughed. 

"Remy think we should not visit Wanda till the babe been born oui?"

Bobby nodded.

"Some of us aren't that lucky." Hank smiled.

"Good luck mate." Bobby said walking out the door.

"Okay this is good ja?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Kurt it's 7 weeks early." Wanda said slightly panicked.

"Don't worry Wanda the baby is fine." Jean said helping Hank out. She put a monitor on Wanda's stomach.

"Um Hank?" Jean asked looking closely at the monitor. "Come look at this."

"Is something wrong?" Wanda asked worried.

"No." Jean reassured her.

"Dear god how did we miss that?" Hank asked as he and Jean were having a telepathic conversation.

"Jean?" Kurt asked looking at the two mutants.

"Wanda you're having twins." Jean finally said.

Kurt paled then passed out.

"Kurt?" Wanda asked looking over the side of the bed. "Men are such wimps."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Richard Johnston threw the computer across the room angrily.

"Creed!" He shouted. The teenager ran into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to me a favor." He said passing him an envelope.

Creed paused picking it up.

"Remember the little bargain we made?"

Creed nodded slowly. 

"Pay up time."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Why didn't you call me?" Jon asked running down the corridor with Scott.

"She's got a few hours yet." Scott assured him. "And I haven't been able to contact Pietro."

"Have you tired his pager?" Jon asked as the infirmary cam into sight.

Scott shook his head.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Amara Maximoff." Amara smiled. "It has a nice sound to it."

"It does? Doesn't it?" Pietro smiled back at her then felt his pager go off.

He looked down at the screen then his eyes widened.

"We gotta get out of here Wanda's in labor." Pietro said picking Amara up and running.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Everyone stood outside the infirmary waiting the light bulbs shattering in the hallway.

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Jon asked pacing.

"Hank and Jean are doing there best." Charles reassured him.

"But she's in pain." Jon argued.

"What exactly do you expect?" Kitty asked. "I mean she's giving birth."

"Just be glad no of you have to go through that." Rogue added.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Okay the first one's a boy." Jean said cutting the cord. Then wrapping him up.

"He's beautiful." Wanda said stroking his hair. He had blue fur and a tail with little bit of black hair on his head.

"Okay Wanda we've still got a lot more to go." Hank said as Jean started cleaning the baby.

"What are the chances of having a break?" Wanda asked her breathing quickening.

Hank smiled grimly. "Very little I'm afraid.

"It vill be over soon." Kurt said kissing her hand.

"I hope so."

"Okay you can start pushing."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

10 minutes later Wanda was holding her and daughter and Kurt was holding his son.

"They're so beautiful." Wanda said kissing her daughter's blue skinned head.

Pietro, Rogue, Remy, Jon and Amara we're allowed in at that point.

"Whoa two?" Pietro asked watching the scene. "Just for the record I did not sign up for babysitting twins."

Amara hit him.

"Well are ya gonna let me hold one?" Rogue asked.

Wanda passed her daughter over.

"So what have you named them?" Amara asked looking at the baby Kurt was holding.

"This is Joseph Taylor." Kurt smiled.

"And Talia Josephine." Wanda added then yawned.

"Maybe we should come back later?" Jon offered looking down at his estranged daughter. "It has been a tiring day for Wanda."

"Okay but ah'm coming back as soon as possible they're too beautiful to stay away." Rogue said passing Talia back.

Everyone eventually left reluctantly.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Kurt asked kissing Wanda.

"No but I know you do."

"Ja, and now ve have two beautiful babies." Kurt smiled at Wanda who was playing with Talia's little three-fingered hand.

"Yeah you're right they're gorgeous." Wanda said yawning again.

"Lets put them to bed you need you're sleep." Kurt said taking Talia off her.

"Kurt?" Wanda asked tiredly as he put the babies in the cots.

"Ja?"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"I vouldn't vant to be anywhere else." Kurt said returning to her.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

A/N: I hope that was good enough for you. Don't forget to review.

Luv Witch-uk


	12. Disaster!

A/N: Christ I haven't touched this story since January! I didn't realise. Well I've updated so enjoy.

Thanks to:

Agent-G- I've updated see.

The Uncanny R-Man- Thanks for all the reviews, you're right about being nympho's though I've tried to calm them down a bit.

DemonRogue13 –There's more.

Glaivester- Yep Talia's here and with little JT too and I really really hope you'll update soon. I'm missing the addiction of your stories.

Scrawler- Kurt will be the best daddy in the world I know it, (I'll be writing that in anyway) I wrote more and more and more so I'll update soon. Don't forget about your own stories I'm missing heart and soul.

SperryDee- I love TJ she's such a powerful character (when she's older.) In the meantime there's loads more fluff to come.

Okay chapter 12 Enjoy:

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"We could have a double wedding." Rogue smiled. "But then again ours in a few months."

"Yeah we're waiting till September." Amara added.

"Do we have to talk weddings?" Pietro asked flicking through the magazine thrown at him.

Amara hit him. "Yes."

"When's Wanda allowed out?" Remy asked Pietro.

"This afternoon, but TJ and JT can't for a few weeks." He answered.

"They're premature." Rogue informed him.

"Do you think they'll get married now?" Amara asked sipping her drink.

"Wanda?" Pietro popped his head up. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"She hasn't seen any happy marriages." Pietro mumbled.

"Oh and how about you?" Amara teased.

"Hey I know a good thing when I see it."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

3 months later.

Kurt was still sleeping when Wanda woke up in his arms.

He murmured breathing on the back of her neck.

She turned around to face him then heard a cry.

Kurt snapped up looking around.

"I'll get it." He said porting next to the cot where TJ was crying.

"She is such a daddy's girl." Wanda smiled picking up JT.

"Ja." Kurt smiled rocking her.

Wanda looked across the back garden where Rogue's wedding was taking place.

Remy was running round ordering where to put things.

"Remy looks nervous." Wanda stated smiling.

"Ja."

"I suppose that's natural."

"I von't be nervous on our wedding day." Kurt smirked kissing her.

"Oh and you think I'll marry you will you?"

"Definitely." Kurt said as Talia finally stopped crying.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"You look gorgeous." Wanda said pulling her hair back.

"Ya think?" Rogue asked nervously.

Wanda nodded.

"Definitely." Kitty confirmed.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

The wedding went smoothly despite both Bride and Groom's nervousness. They danced on the dance floor Rogue's simple white wedding dress swishing as Remy twirled her.

"So enjoying yourself?" Kurt as Wanda rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.

"Tired." Wanda mumbled.

"Ja." Kurt yawned. "Maybe we can ask Amara and Pietro to look after the babies tonight."

"Yeah." Wanda replied trying to keep her eyes open.

"Come on lets get you to bed." Kurt smiled picking her up.

Wanda made no attempt to protest as sleep over took.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Raven opened her eyes slowly realizing she had been attacked. She was tied to chair and had some sort of collar on.

"I wouldn't try to morph just yet." A voice said to her.

"What do you want with me?" Raven growled angrily.

"I could say a lot to that but I won't." The masculine voice said.

"Show yourself." She screamed.

The man was nothing more than teenager. He looked like a footballer in a suit.

"Graydon." She said in a whisper.

"I'm surprised you actually recognized me."

"Of course I do." Raven snapped back.

"I have a deal to make with you." He smirked showing him a picture of her son and daughter.

"What about them?" She growled annoyed.

"You bring him to this address and let me deal with the rest."

"And if I don't?"

"I don't give you the cure to the disease we've planted into your body."

Mystique simply growled at him.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Is everything in order?" The woman asked storming through the room. Her blonde shoulder length hair swaying.

"Yes, but remind why we're doing this?"

"Because we do them this favor they leave us alone." She flicked her wrist. "Simple."

"So all we have to do is kill the two mutants."

"Well I'm sure they won't mind if you kill more." She pouted teasingly.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"Come down baby and all." Kurt finished rocking JT who was now smiling.

"Look he's smiling." He called to Wanda who was washing Talia.

"It's probably gas!" She called back.

"Neine, that was a smile vasn't it Joseph?"

"How long is Rogue and Remy on holiday?" Wanda asked walking out of the bathroom.

Kurt placed JT down in his cot.

"They come back Saturday." He answered.

"Hmmm." Wanda said resting TJ in her own cot.

"Why?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"No reason." She answered leaning back against him.

"You know I'm working tonight ja?"

"Yes, I wish you wasn't." She yawned.

"You only say that so you don't have to get out bed to see the babies." He teased.

"I've got too used to you in bed."

"I'll be back before you know it." He nuzzled at her neck.

"When do you have to leave?" She sounded breathlessly.

"Not for another half an hour." He turned her round to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Wanda replied between kisses.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Mystique ran through the shadows whilst the x-men chased her, it was only around the corner now and she could be done with this.

Her children could get out of whatever they install for them easily.

She stopped at the front door to see Kurt was on the scene first.

"Vhy are you doing this?"

"You'll learn in time." She morphed into an insect and crawled under the door.

"Where did she go?" Scott asked running up to him.

Kurt pointed at the house then grabbed his comrade's arm and ported.

Jean, Kitty, Bobby and Lance ran to in front of the house.

"Where did they go?"

Jean tried to find them but was only puzzled by the complete emptiness of minds in the area.

"I can't find them anywhere."

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

Scott and Kurt stood in the middle of what looked like a library.

"Why did she go here?" Scott asked looking around.

"I don't know, I don't understand why she even stabbed that policeman."

"I know this is hard on you Kurt." Scott placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Lets look around a bit." Kurt suggested.

------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------

"I brought them here so give me the damn cure." Mystique was getting annoyed with these over-dressed morons.

"We're not done with you just yet." Emma said playfully.

"What?"

"Did Graydon explain the disease weakens you mutant powers?"

Raven paled slightly.

"Yes so I know exactly what's going on in your pretty head." She smiled.

Raven was about to morph when she felt dizzy and unfocused.

Emma put Cyclops into unconsciousness with ease.

Kurt was leaning over his friend with concern.

"Scott wake up." He was tapping him lightly but nothing was working.

Mystique entered the room slowly watching Kurt carefully.

He hadn't notice at first and when he felt the blade she was holding slip into his stomach he gasped then fell to his knees. She pushed him over to face him then slashed him across his face and chest.

Kurt felt darkness over come him with only his mother's face being the last thing he saw.

A/N I did a cliffhanger! I don't usually do them that well. I hoped you enjoyed it and I've there way more to come.

Luv Witch-uk xx


	13. Injury

A/N: Okay if you read the chapter I updated wrong you may wanna go back and re-read it because I did change it this chapter won't make much sense.

Thanks to everyone who let me know I screwed up on the last chapter.

Wanda sat up in her bed sweating. She had had a nightmare and not one she wished to replay. She checked on the twins to find they were okay sleeping for once. But she had a bad feeling.   
A knock on the door echoed through the room. She opened it slowly to find her twin standing in front of her paler than usual but composed.

"What's wrong?"

"Wanda Kurt's been in an accident." He explained gently. She was still in her pyjamas but she didn't care.

"Where is he?" She asked in a croaked voice.

"The infirmary." Just as he answered Wanda started running down the hall.

"I'll stay with the twins." He called after her.

Kurt's unconscious body lay on the bed in infirmary.

 Wanda was curled up on a chair by his bed stained tear marks down her face. She'd been there for over 24 hours and he still hadn't waked up yet.

Hank walked in re-checking his vitals.

"Wanda you need to get some sleep." He suggested lightly. She still wore her pyjamas.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I have to be here when he wakes."

Hank sighed. "The Professor has contacted Remy and Rogue."

"Kurt wouldn't have wanted that they should be enjoying their honeymoon." She sniffled and stroked Kurts arm.

 "Yes, but Rogue would want to know." Hank pulled a chair up towards her and

sat down. "There's been no change."

"Can you save his eye?"

Hank shook his head. "I don't think so but he was lucky, he could have been paralysed if the blade had got closer to his spinal cord."

She took a deep breath. "So what now?"

"Well he hasn't got any severe head injuries so he should wake up at any time." Hank paused to look at the blue mutant he was wrapped in bandages. "The scarring can be easily covered with surgery."

Wanda nodded silently.

"I'll give you some peace, but try to get some sleep, the twins still need you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay."

Rogue entered the infirmary followed by Remy. Kurt was still unconscious with Wanda sleeping in the chair.

"What the hell happened?" She snapped at Scott.

"We don't know." He answered not showing any emotion. "We we're following Mystique, I passed out by the time I woke up Kurt was bleeding badly and we were in an abandoned warehouse."

Remy wrapped his arms around her. "He'll be okay chere."

Rogue walked over to Wanda who was half in the chair half leaning on the bed asleep.

"Wanda." She tapped her gently.

"Hi." Wanda woke up immediately looking at Kurt first to see any change then back at Rogue.

"Hey." Rogue wrapped her arms around Wanda's shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah other than boyfriend nearly died." She smiled weakly.

"How long have you been down here?"

"Since he came into the infirmary." She paused. "Dad brought the twins in earlier."

"How are they?"

"They miss their daddy."

"He'll wake up soon, he's too much of a fighter."

Logan looked down at the computer screen then at Scott fighting in the danger room.

"He's been at it all day." Jean said from behind him.

"Tough level." Logan commented.

"He feels responsible."

"Don't worry Jean I'll talk to him."

Scott was just about to shoot at another sentinel when it stopped.

"End simulation." He heard someone shout.

He turned around to see Logan enter the room.

"Start Wolverine alpha 2."

"I'd rather be alone." Scott said dryly.

"You're fighting me first."  The danger room converted into a huge jungle.

"What is this?"

"Where you'll be fighting me and any other demons." Logan said popping his claws out. "Well come and catch me shades."

Logan ran off through the jungle. Scott stared for a few seconds then ran after him.

Talia started to cry at the top of her lungs. Jon got to her crib as fast as he could before she woke up Joseph.

He picked her up gently. "Hey Shhhh." He rocked her gently then felt something very familiar. He had a flashback

He was rocking a pale baby with dark hair.

_"Shh Anya we don't want to wake your mother now do we?" He rocked her gently again then kissed her forehead she stopped crying and start grabbing at his hands._

She had deep blue eyes.

_"Erik?"  A feminine voice said from behind him._

"One moment Magda." He put Anya back in her wooden cot then turned to the woman who was sat up in bed. Her long red hair slightly untidy.

_He slipped into bed next to her._

_"Was she okay?" She asked in a thick European accent._

_"She was fine darling." He answered as she snuggled up to him._

_"I want lots of children." She kissed his chest gently._

_"Good because I want more too." He replied kissing her deeply. "I love you Magda and always will you know that don't you?"_

She looked at him suspiciously. "Of course Erik and I love you too."****

"Jon?" Charles's voice broke into Jon's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Talia's stopped crying."

"Oh yes." He placed her back in the cot.

"What's the matter?"

"Talia reminded me of someone that's all."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Anya."

"Ahh, Anya. Your first daughter." He explained to Jon. "From what you told me she died in a fire 8 months before the twins were born."

"Is that all you know?"

"I afraid so."

A/N: I've got more to come so watch out.


	14. Recovery

A/N:

Scrawler- I felt really bad about him losing his eye but it seemed more dramatic that way. Mystique confrontation is gonna wait a bit cause I think I've got something more dramatic that involves everyone. I couldn't keep Kurt in a coma for long could I? He's one of the greatest character if not the greatest.

DemonRogue13- Thanks, I didn't like beating him up so much but it makes the story more exciting.

SperryDee- I've updated and soon too and yes we can all feel sorry for Kurt.

The Uncanny R-Man-I have an idea for how Mystique gets her ass kicked, but I pity her too she was under Emma Frost's control.

I've checked out both stories and reviewed them keep up the good work with Wandurt's.

Agent-G- I'm thinking he'll get bits and pieces of his memories back and yeah I have thought about bringing Polaris in. I've wrote her into one story which isn't I haven't brought out yet and expected her to be difficult to write, cause I don't know much about her but I'm thinking about it.

Chapter 16

Arise

Rogue was sat one side of Kurt and Wanda the other side. Rogue had drifted off to sleep but Wanda was watching Kurt very carefully.

"Please wake up Kurt." She was stroking his hand and was exhausted from the little sleep she was getting. "You know I don't do all that emotional crap, don't make me beg. I need you, the twins need you I love you too much, you promised you'd never leave me." Tears were streaming down her face.

Kurt moaned slightly bringing Wanda's attention to his face. "Kurt?"

"Mmm." He moaned again and flicked his one eye open. "I…haven't left yet…have I?"

She jumped up hugging him. "Oh my god you're awake." She cried openly kissing where the bandages weren't on his face.

"Why am in the infirmary?" He asked in a whisper.

"You had an accident." She explained then called for Hank and woke up Rogue.

"Bout time you woke up." She said yawning.

"Aren't you meant to be on your honeymoon?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Bayville's far too exciting to leave for too long." She smiled gently.

"Kurt do you remember what happened?" Hank asked.

Kurt sighed. "Mystique attacked me."

"I don't understand." Rogue brushed her hair back.

"Me neither."

"Why do I have bandages all over me?"

"Hank, Rogue why don't you leave me to talk to Kurt a minute." Wanda asked smiling not giving any clues away for her boyfriend.

Rogue stood up and followed Hank out the room.

"Vanda?" Kurt was getting scared now.

Wanda put her bravest face on and refused to cry.

She sat up on the bed and took his hand. "Kurt, you know I'll always love you."

He nodded but was still worried.

"You've been stabbed you in your stomach, chest and face."

"But…" He trailed off. "I can't feel any pain."

"Drugs." She explained biting her lip a few times. "The scars can be healed through surgery if you want it."

Kurt knew her habit of biting her lip whenever thinking or nervous. "That's not the worst is it?"

Wanda shook her head then kissed him gently. "You lost your…. um left eye."

"My eye?" He reached up to touch the bandages then let his arm drop.

"I still love you." Wanda couldn't stop her tears now.

"Can you just leave me alone for a bit?" He asked with no emotion on his face.

She stood up and left the infirmary for the first time in days.

Kurt sighed deeply trying not to get upset, but he couldn't look at the woman he loved when he felt so pathetic.

Wanda tossed and turned in her bed after promising Hank to try and get some sleep.

But couldn't Kurt refused to speak to her or even see her. She thought he needed space to think but she scared he would reject her. She knew Kurt better than anyone else so she knew he would cut himself out emotionally if he thought he was a burden to anyone especially her.

She sighed and got out of bed. She packed the babies up and took them for a walk.

Kurt couldn't sleep, he had too much thinking to do, and Hank had fitted a glass eye where his old one had been, he said it was supposed to make him feel more comfortable but Kurt wasn't bothered anymore he felt like he was inadequate. How could he be a father to his twins, a lover to Wanda or even a team member to his fellow teammates?

He shifted slightly in his bed, Hank said he could leave the infirmary tomorrow and return to his room. But he wasn't sure, he hadn't been able to speak to Wanda since she told him of his injuries and although he was grateful she had told him he couldn't help feeling he wasn't good enough for her anymore.

Wanda pushed the pram into the kitchen and pulled a tub of ice cream from the freezer. She hadn't noticed anyone walk in behind her.

"Babes keep ya awake?" Logan's voice asked sitting down opposite her.

Wanda shrugged.

"You know he's not speaking to anyone, it's not just you."

Wanda let her gaze drift to the ice cream then pushed it aside. "If he keeps this up he's going to deep himself a big ditch a self pity."

"We know." Logan sighed.

"Hank's letting him out tomorrow maybe he'll see me, and I know the twins would cheer him up." She smiled weakly.

"You have to be positive and don't give up on him."

"Okay comfy?" Wanda asked fluffing his pillows.

"Danke." He said quietly.

"Do you wanna watch the twins do their silly exercises?" She asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Neine I'm kind of tired." He looked away, so he couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Okay I'll leave you for a few hours then." Wanda stood up and went to collect the twins.

Scott bumped into Wanda as she was struggling with two baby carriers walking towards the garden.

"Need some help?" He asked then took JT off her.

"Thanks." Wanda smiled at him she knew he felt guilty about what happened.

"How's Kurt?"

"Sleeping."

"At least we know he's resting." Scott said sounding optimistic.

"It wasn't your fault Scott so there's no need to be so nice."

"Am I that obvious?" He asked tickling JT's belly watching him gurgle.

"Yeah." She sat down on the fountain wall.

"Sorry." He shrugged and sat down next her.

"Don't be."

"So how's Kurt really?"

"Besides refusing to connect with anyone emotionally, fine." She paused. "Oh and he hasn't even glanced at the twins since he left on the mission."

"Man." Scott ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"At least he's being civil."  Wanda smiled weakly.

Kurt was asleep when Wanda walked in, it was late and she left the twins with Scott and Jean for the night hoping to talk to Kurt.

She slipped into the bed beside him and watched him carefully he still had a bandage around his stomach and chest, and a singular bandage across his left eye where Hank had fitted the glass eye.

He had one long cut down one side of his face, which had been stitched up.

Wanda sighed, she wanted to talk to him but he looked so peaceful so she simply turned on her side and closed her eyes willing away her tears.

A/N: I'll write loads more cause I've got loads of ideas. Please review

Luv Witch-uk xx


	15. Mystique

A/N: I'm trying to update all my stories and it's really, really hard. This one and the future wasn't too bad but Talia Josephine has me stumped so if anyone has any suggestion for my stories please let me know cause I'm struggling.

Thanks to:

DemonRogue: There's a little happiness in the next chapter.

Agent-G: Kurt can live without an eye he'll be fine and your right death would be worse but I couldn't kill off Kurt his too good.

The Uncanny R-Man- I couldn't keep Kurt depressed for too long I prefer him happy too.

Hope you enjoy.

He opened his eye still not used to only seeing through one eye and gazed around the room. The twins breathing wasn't in the room, he felt a warm body half snuggled against him. Wanda was sleeping or so he thought. He heard her sniff and he knew she was crying. She always tried to hide her crying.

She did a lot of it when she was pregnant due to her hormones and hated crying in front of anyone.

"Vanda?" He whispered but didn't move his body still ached slightly.

She sniffed again then wiped her eyes before answering.

"Do you need anything?"

"Neine…" He paused then sat up carefully. "Ja."

"Do you need your medication?" She asked about to get out of bed when he reached over and stopped her.

"I need you."

Wanda turned around and faced him slowly her eyes were red and puffy and he hated himself for causing her so much pain.

"Please."

She moved up to him and kissed him hard and passionately.

He groaned and flinched slightly.

"Sorry." Wanda pulled back. "I've wanted to do that every minute since you woke up. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't, I can't live without you."

Kurt smiled at her confession Wanda Maximoff admitting

"I'm sorry liebe." He hugged her to him gently. "I love you."

"Good." Wanda smiled and draped an arm across him. "We've missed you."

"I did what you asked for!" Raven spat at him angrily.

"No, you didn't." He growled. "You didn't even kill the freak and the girl wasn't even there."

"How was I to know that?" She was angry with herself for even giving into them.

"You're pathetic the whole lot of your fucking species." He spat out before storming off leaving her alone in the warehouse.

"God what have I done?" Raven cried putting a hand to her mouth.

"You're right the exercises are silly." They had the twins out on the bed and their arms and legs were swinging about.

"But they look so cute." Wanda tickled Joseph's belly gently. "Aren't you?"

He smiled.

"That was a smile." Wanda pointed out. "Possible the first one."

Kurt picked up the camera and zoomed in on the baby's faces.

"Vhat are ve doing after this?"

"You're resting and Jon's babysitting."

"Jon?" Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What?" She looked at him seriously.

"Nothing." He shrugged and put Talia in her carrier.

"He's been helpful, and I doubt he's gonna try and kidnap the twins." She did the same with Joseph.

"Okay." He kissed her gently then hugged her. "Wanna 'rest' with me?"

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "I don't like that tone, it's very suggestive."

"Ja, I was hoping for that."

"Kurt, you're still recovering."

"I'm not that hurt." He pouted.

"Okay, okay but we have to be careful."

"We're always careful." He complained.

"Really? Would you like to explain our two beautiful children then?"

"Okay, most the time we're careful." He nuzzled at her neck. "Anyway it wouldn't be too bad if we weren't careful."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to carry them for nine months then give birth."

Raven landed on the windowsill in the shape of a bird. She peeped inside (A/N: No they're not getting it on.) and saw that her son was in bed sleeping. What she found unusual was the two cots by the side of his bed and a woman humming from the bathroom.

Wanda walked out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and her bathrobe on.

"Do you wanna go into town tonight?" Wanda begun to ask but then realized he was asleep.

She leant over and kissed him gently before grabbing her clothes and shutting the bathroom door.

Raven's eyes glowed before she flew off.

"So you have everything?" Wanda asked Kitty passing the baby bag.

"Yes."

"Emergency numbers?"

"Yes."

"There are a few bottles of milk in the fridge."

"Okay."

"Good I'll leave you then." She went to leave then turned and kissed both the children. "Be good for Aunt Kitty."

"Come on Vanda ve have reservations." Kurt took Wanda's hand and dragged her away.

They were sat near the front of the restaurant outside.

"Nice place." Kurt commented glancing around.

"It's okay." Wanda mumbled and looked at her watch. "Bit posh."

"Well Jean and Scott suggested it."

"Oh." Wanda looked at her watch again.

"Vill you stop that?" Kurt said playfully taking her hand then glanced at his own watch.

"I don't like being away from them." Wanda said gently. "They'll be sleeping about now."

"Ja." He paused to look at the menu and glanced back up at Wanda again she wore the same frown. "Okay we can pick up a couple of burgers on the way back okay?"

"Thank you." They stood up and left the restaurant.

Kurt picked up Talia raising her in the air. He smiled and put her in the crib next to her brother. Wanda walked out of the bathroom with her hair brushed back wearing jeans and a vest.

"I'm gonna go into town grab some new clothes, now I've finally lost all that horrible baby fat." She complained pulling at some.

"You looked beautiful liebe." Kurt kissed her gently.

"You're just saying that to keep me happy." Wanda smiled then kissed him quickly.

"Have fun!" He called after her.

Jon was just walking up the corridor when he one of the twins cry.

"Hush don't cry." Wanda was rocking JT gently.

"Hi." Jon stepped in.

Wanda's eyed narrowed then looked Jon up and down. "Hello?"

"Something wrong?"

"No I'm just trying to get the baby back to sleep."

"Ah which one?" He asked walking towards her.

"Huh?" She glanced up staring at him. Jon had he's suspicions.

"Kurt Junior." He smiled then took the baby off her.

"Yes."

"Who are you?" He asked stepping in front of the cots.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not my daughter, so who are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think Wanda would name her son Kurt Junior?"

"Well looks like you caught me." Mystique turned back into herself.

"Mystique?"


End file.
